Give Me That Back!
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Que faire quand la chose la plus précieuse que tu n'es jamais possédé vient à disparaître sous ton nez ? Pleurer sur ton sort, ou te battre pour la récupérer ? Nations vont tenter l'impossible afin d'assurer le retour de la plus précieuse de leur chose... À moins que quelque chose de plus précieux encore ne soit à découvrir en cours de route...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Give me that back !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia …(So kill me now…)

Pairings : USUK, GerIta, SuFin, Spamano, LietPol et PruCan. Une pointe de DenNor et de GrePan possible. Je n'aime pas FrUk en tant que couple, mais j'adore leur amitié.

Rating : M

WARNING : Sexe, grossièreté, et Yaoi (Mon plaisir quoi)

Résumé : Que faire quand la chose la plus précieuse que tu n'es jamais possédé vient à disparaitre sous ton nez ? Pleurer sur ton sort, ou te battre pour la récupérer ? Nations vont tenter l'impossible afin d'assurer le retour de la plus précieuse de leur chose… À moins que quelque chose de plus précieux encore ne soit à trouver en cours de route…

_**Give me that back !**_

Chapitre 1

_/ En Italie /_

Ce serait bien trop classique de commencer cette histoire en vous informant qu'Italie faisait des pâtes le jour où c'est arrivé… Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait. Sa sauce à la tomate bouillonnait sans bruit, alors que la nation fredonnait un air italien bien connu, celui des pubs pour pizza ou mozzarella à la télé. Ajoutant des champignons à sa sauce, il appela son frère qui était allongé sur le divan du salon.

- Romano ! Nii-Chan, j'ai besoin de toi !

La voix de Romano ne tarda pas à répondre :

- Bordel, fous-moi la paix, connard ! Il y en a qui regarde la télé, merde !

- Ve~ ! Nii-Chan est de bonne humeur ! s'exclama Italie en souriant.

Grognant et jurant, Romano se leva et rejoignit la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ?

- J'ai besoin que tu ailles chez Espagne pour aller chercher des tomates pour la salade.

- Huh ?! réagit immédiatement l'ainé en rougissant légèrement, pourquoi j'irai chez ce connard-aux-tomates à ta place, ducon !?

- Je dois m'occuper de la cuisine et Allemagne sera là d'une minute à l'autre et…

- Quoi ?! Le connard-aux-patates vient ce soir ?

- Ve, _Fratello_, dit Italie en hochant la tête, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure…

La boucle dans les cheveux de Romano se mit à trembler dangereusement. Italie eut un regard inquiet… Cette boucle lui permettait de voir l'humeur de son frère depuis toujours. Elle venait de passer du stade « un enfoiré en colère quotidien » à « un enfoiré qui va latter les couilles du premier bâtard qu'il croise ». Italie frémit en espérant qu'Allemagne ne passe pas maintenant … Il intima gentiment à son frère de se calmer et d'aller voir Espagne …

Ce nom le fit passer au stade « si ce connard me touche… » avec un mélange de « Il est mign… chiant ! », on pouvait le voir au petit cœur qui apparaissait dans sa boucle, alors que la mèche pendait mollement vers la bas, avec de petite vague comme des éclairs.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine. Italie entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le moteur de la Maserati de Romano ronronner virilement alors que la voiture démarra aussitôt.

- J'espère qu'il a mit sa ceinture …

Italie et Romano ne remarquèrent pas la paire d'yeux fixée sur eux…

_/ Au Canada /_

- Hey, Birdie…

Fit une voix dans l'oreille de Canada, juste derrière lui. Il frissonna en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna en tremblant.

- S-Salut Prusse…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans le divan à côté de lui. Gilbird, son oiseau, était comme à son habitude posé dans les cheveux gris presque blancs de son maître.

- Euh… Bah … C'est que … C'est ma maison alors…

- Kesesese ! ria Prusse. Je rigole Birdie, il faut te détendre un peu…

- Euh … O-oui …

Mon Dieu ce que Prusse était intimidant ! Il était l'exact opposé de Canada, bruyant et vantard. L'albinos attrapa Canada par le col de sa chemise et le fit s'assoir à ses côtés. Le blondinet tomba sur le divan tel un sac de farine. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

- Hey, du calme, Birdie… Je vais pas t'manger …

- Euh je…

Un ours polaire descendit les escalier et vint s'assoir sur les genoux de son propriétaire. L'animal le regarda avec un air curieux, puis demanda :

- T'es qui ?

- Je suis Canada, ton maître … dit-il en soufflant.

- Qui ?

- Ca-na-da ! Vraiment Kumagorou, depuis le temps…

- Euh… fit Prusse ne se grattant le menton, je croyais que c'était Kumajirou son nom…

- N-non … C'est Kumadoni … Kumafimo ? Kumadalo ? … E-enfin, Kumaquelquechose…

- Oh…

Fixant Prusse, Kumajirou sourit, enfin il sourit comme sourirait un ours polaire… Pointant sa tête de sa patte, il dit.

- Gilbird.

L'oiseau sifflota en entendant son nom, et vint se poser sur la tête de Kumajirou. L'ours retourna à l'étage, avec l'oiseau.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Prusse prit la parole.

- Alors ?

- A-alors quoi ? demanda Canada.

- Bah tu ne vas pas demander au génialissime moi se qu'il fait ici ?

- Oh … Euh … Q-qu'est-ce que tu fait ici, P-Prusse ?

- Oh, excellente question Birdie !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Canada sentit son visage chauffer légèrement. Prusse sortit une bouteille de bière allemande de sa poche et la tendit à son hôte.

- J'étais venu pour tester les rumeurs …

- Euh… Les rumeurs ?

- Il parait que tu es un bon buveur …

Le regard de Canada changea en un instant alors qu'il prit la bouteille, la décapsula depuis le coin de sa table en bois en murmurant :

- Oh, t'as pas idée …

Les observant avec attention, un paire d'yeux se cachait dans l'obscurité.

/ En Suède /

- Sealand ! cria Finlande depuis la cuisine, je t'en pris chéri, baisse le son de la télévision, on ne s'entend plus penser.

- Oui maman ! répondit la petite nation en attrapant la télécommande et en baissant le son de Bob l'éponge.

Finlande soupira à ce nom… « Maman »… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être « Papa » ? Oh mais oui, parce que Suède l'avait désigné ainsi… Il avait horreur de ce statut de femme… Ça ne lui plaisait pas de savoir que Suède le désignait ainsi. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et pourtant, le finlandais ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée…

Suède descendit dans la cuisine, les cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre. Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme, comme chaque soir. Finlande trembla alors que les lèvres du grand blond touchèrent les siennes, comme chaque soir.

Ce n'était pas que Finlande n'appréciait pas vivre avec Suède. Su-san était une personne très gentille et aimante, une fois habitué à cette « aura intimidante ». Il faisait se sentir Finlande en sécurité. Mais, la nation sentait qu'il aurait préféré avoir eut son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Après s'être échappé de chez Danemark, Finlande s'était retrouvé ici, chez et avec Suède. Puis, les choses se sont améliorées, et Finlande avait la possibilité de repartir. Parlant de cela avec son colocataire (il se refusait d'appeler Suède son « mari ») il vit le regard triste et le cœur brisé que celui-ci lui renvoyait et c'est ainsi qu'il réalisa que peut-être Suède l'aimait vraiment. Cependant, Finlande ne savait toujours pas comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de l'autre et il décida de rester.

Et ensuite est arrivé Hanatamago, le chiot dont ils étaient tous les deux propriétaires. Cela les faisait ressembler à une famille : un mari, une femme, un chien et une maison qu'ils partageaient. Tout ce qui leur manquait, c'était un enfant.

Quand Sealand est arrivé, Finlande se mit à ressembler de plus en plus à une femme au foyer, faisant le ménage, la cuisine … Suède et lui élevaient Sealand comme ils se le devaient. Pourtant … Finlande sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette relation familiale.

Aujourd'hui, après cinq années, il y pense encore. Finlande n'a jamais dit à Suède qu'il l'aimait. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui même… Bien sûr, Su-san l'emplissait d'affection et de câlin, mais honnêtement, il le trouvait terrifiant. Finlande ne savait pas si Suède le faisait exprès ou si c'était juste son aura menaçante.

Parce qu'il vivait dans la maison de Suède, Finlande se sentait en sécurité du reste du monde. Mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité de Suède.

Finlande se rendit dans le salon et demanda à Sealand de monter dormir. Sealand soupira et obéit.

- Bonne nuit … dit il à ses parents, avant de monter se coucher.

Finlande et Suède montèrent également et rejoignirent leur chambre. Ils partageait la pièce, mais dormaient dans des lits séparés, à la demande de Finlande, évidemment.

- J't'aim'… fit la voix de Suède dans le noir.

Finlande se figea, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait ses mots avec tant de passion et de signification.

- Bonne nuit, Su-san … souffla-t-il dans son oreiller.

- T'es heureux ici, F'nl'nd' ?

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors qu'il tentait en vain de trouvé une bonne réponse qui ne serait pas un mensonge. Il choisit de faire semblant de dormir.

_Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il me demanderait quelque chose comme ça … Je suppose que j'aurai du …_

- J'sais qu't'es rév'lllé …

La voix de Suède était tintée d'une tristesse profonde. Finlande sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. On entendit le bruit de drap que l'on enlevait, puis le son que fond deux pieds se posant sur le sol. Il l'entendit reniflé, comme on le faisait après avoir pleurer, alors que Suède mettait ses vêtements.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Finlande apeuré.

- J'm'en vais.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- J't'aim'. Sa voix était brisé et un octave plus haut qu'habituellement. Et j'n'veux pa' t'rendr' malheureux ou t'mettr' mal à l'aise. Al'rs, j'vais te donner un peu d'esp'ce' pour l'moment. Bon' nui'.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta, en espérant que Finlande dirait quelque chose pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il resta silencieux. En soupirant, il franchit la porte.

Finlande regrettait déjà son silence.

Pendu à la fenêtre une paire d'yeux avait bien observé…

/ En Angleterre /

Le vent ne soufflait pas, le soleil brillait et il faisait bon. Bref, un miracle. Angleterre s'était donc mit à lire dans son jardin, heureux et insouciant, la raison du beau temps d'ailleurs. Il rigola en pensant qu'il allait certainement se passer une catastrophe d'ici très peu de temps, car tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui et se crispa. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger ?

- Bonjour mon cher Angleterre…

- France, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh, ne puis-je donc pas venir passer une si belle après-midi en ta compagnie ?

- Fous moi la paix… grogna l'anglais.

- Appelle la comme tu veux, je te la fous quand tu veux … répondit France en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

- _Oh my …_ dit Angleterre en se frottant le coin des yeux. T'es vraiment dégoutant tu le sais ça ?

- Je sais que je peux être un vrai cochon quand je m'y met … Mais toi, une vraie tigresse … Miaou … dit-il en faisant un geste de la main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une patte de félin munie de griffes.

Angleterre claqua son livre sur la table et lui lança un regard qui en aurait tué plus d'un, mais pas France, évidemment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta l'anglais.

- J'ai reçu une lettre qui t'étais adressé ce matin … dit France en tendant une enveloppe.

Angleterre la saisit sans remercier le français. L'enveloppe était bleue Prusse et en lettre d'or, il était écrit « Angleterre ». Il n'y avait pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire.

France observa le visage de l'anglais se décomposer au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Quant il eu finit, il claqua la lettre sur la table et saisit les clefs de sa voiture. Enragé, il hurla :

- _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch !_

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et quitta sa maison, laissant France dans le jardin. Il se mit à pleuvoir, alors que France saisit la lettre :

_Guten Tag Angleterre,_

_Kesesese, je t'ai pris la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes. Ne suis-je pas génial ? Je pari que tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte, mais ce matin, je t'ai pris t'as baguette magique ! Alors, bouffon, comment tu te sens ? Pas génial, huh ? Si tu veux la récupérer, rejoins-moi à la fête foraine de Varsovie ce week-end. Et tu dois venir avec Amérique, mais je sais qu'il sera de la partie de toute façon … Kesesese._

_Cordialement et avec toute ma génialité,_

_**M.**_

_M ?_ se dit France, _pourquoi Prusse aurait-il signé M ?_

Derrière France, un sourire aux lèvres, une personne l'observait…

/ En Pologne/

- Et c'est pourquoi tu dois me laisser prendre ma douche le premier.

- Genre, Liet, c'est totalement stupide !

- Mais Pologne ! Tu prends toujours toute l'eau chaude !

Pologne croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue, puisqu'il ne portait qu'une mini jupe bleue ciel. Cela faisait dix minute que Lituanie et Pologne se disputaient dans la salle de bain. Un quotidien plus que commun pour le couple marié. Dans des situations pareilles, Lituanie perdait sa timidité et son mal à l'aise et agissait comme son for intérieur le lui demandait.

- Mes douches ne durent que 5 minutes ! expliqua Lituanie à son conjoint.

- Genre, les miennes aussi !

- Pas du tout ! 5 minutes tu sais ce que ça fait ?

- Carrément que je le sais, c'est le temps que tu mets au lit ! répliqua Pologne.

Quand Pologne commençait à parler de sexe, c'est qu'il s'énervait… Et ce qui énervait Liet, c'était quand Po parlait de sexe…

- Qu-Quoi ?!

- Tu m'as totalement entendu monsieur « éjaculation précoce » !

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! râla Lituanie.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux, ma biche ! Tu ne dure jamais plus de dix minutes !

-Ah ouais ? Tu veux parier ?

- Ce que tu veux, ma biche !

- T'es au dessus trois nuit de suite si je perds !

- Oh, tu prends carrément les choses à cœur … Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, je vais te sucer dans la douche et on va te chronométrer …

Sur ce, Pologne fit couler l'eau de la douche. Et glissa sa main dans la poche du jean de Liet pour prendre son portable. Il regarda l'heure et sourit. _Dans cinq minutes, t'es cuit mon poussin…_ pensa-t-il. Il sortit un chronomètre amphibie (si, si, ça existe) d'un tiroir, et l'accrocha au pommeau de la douche. Il enleva sa jupe, et … et c'est tout, puisqu'il n'avait rien en dessous…

Le brun enleva ses vêtements et entra sous la douche. Pologne sourit et entra à son tour.

- Je commence à chronométrer dès que t'es dur, ma poule…

Sur ce, il colla ses lèvres contre celles de Lituanie. Il plaça ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire et se colla à lui. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et passionnément, préférant lécher les lèvres avant de caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Étant plus petit que Liet, Pologne sentit l'érection naissante de son mari contre son ventre. Il sourit et commença à lécher le cou de Liet, le mordillant de temps en temps. Lituanie inclina sa tête vers l'arrière pour laissait le polonais faire son travail.

Après tant d'année de complicité, ils se connaissaient par cœur, et Pologne savait où se trouvaient les points qui faisaient frémir Lituanie.

Il se mit donc à lécher son téton gauche et le coinça entre ses dents tout en le caressant de sa langue. Lituanie gémit légèrement et Pologne fit descendre sa tête encore plus bas, léchant le bas ventre de son partenaire.

Il se releva et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que t'es carrément dur maintenant… Assieds toi sur le banc.

Lituanie s'assit sur le banc de la douche, que Pologne avait installé pour avoir plus facile lorsqu'il devait enlever la cire d'épilation qui lui restait sur les jambes. Le blondinet saisit le chronomètre et l'activa. Un centième de seconde plus tard, il avait Lituanie en bouche.

Il commença par coincé son pénis entre ses lèvres, et à lui lécher délicatement le gland avec sa langue, comme s'il l'embrassait. Lituanie laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. De sa main droite, Pologne saisit la base de la virilité de son amant, et commença à masturber, en allant plus vite pour remonter que pour redescendre.

Lituanie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pologne savait très bien à quoi il était sensible et usait de ses avantages. Merde … Ce n'était pas juste, Liet sentait déjà qu'il était sur le point de venir.

Pologne se mit à sucer le gland, puis, quelque seconde plus tard, il fit entrer le pénis de son conjoint plus loin dans sa bouche, le prenant entièrement.

- Ah… Po…

Pologne savait que c'était gagné d'avance, d'ici quelques secondes, Liet allait jouir … Il accéléra le mouvement.

Lituanie essaya de se retenir, mais c'était peine perdue… Il éjacula en gémissent bruyamment.

Pologne s'empressa de recracher et se jeta sur le chronomètre. Lituanie respirait bruyamment et haletait pour de l'air qu'il avait du mal à trouver dans la douche remplie de vapeur.

Le blondinet ricana en montrant le chronomètre à son mari.

- 3 minutes 24 secondes, _biatch_ ! _On top_ pour trois nuits !

Il effectua ensuite une petite danse de la victoire.

Lituanie jura et serra les dents. Il avait vraiment des problèmes…

Ce que le joyeux couple ne sembla pas remarquer, c'était la paire d'yeux scotché sur eux…

_A.N/ Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic Hetalia :D Je suis du genre à être le plus détaillée possible, mais j'ai du me retenir pour ce premier chapitre, puisqu'il y a plusieurs points de vue en même temps… Je ne voulais pas que cela termine en longue page… D'ailleurs, le plus long, c'est la partie SuFin, parce que je ne savais pas réduire cette partie à uniquement des dialogues …_

_Je crois que l'histoire n'est pas encore claire, mais elle s'éclaircira dès les prochains chapitres :) J'essaierai d'en poster un par semaine, puisque les vacances commence bientôt :D_

_Oh, et j'ai écrit ça en trois heures alors que j'attendais que mon copain passe me prendre …(littéralement).( Oui, je sais, je suis une obsédée, mais je le vis bien ! Haha.) Du coup, ce n'est pas mon meilleur mieux, ce qui est con pour un premier chapitre…_

_Comme c'est ma première fiction, j'attends de vous votre avis, et surtout, dites-moi si il y a des hors-personnages, parce que j'en ai peur … J'ai pleuré en écrivant Lituanie comme ça… Pas assez timide, mais précoce… (La deuxième partie de cette phrase me semble plausible.)_

_L'histoire de base ne se développe que pour Angleterre, qui a déjà perdu sa chose la plus précieuse…_

_Bon faut que je me taise parce que cet A.N devient plus longue que la partie sur Italie …_

_Review, s'il-vous-plait ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Give me that Back !**

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia… Par contre, je vais avoir un petit chat, alors si quelqu'un à une idée pour un prénom lié à Hetalia, c'est bienvenu. J'ai déjà pensé à Feli ou à Alfred… Gilbert c'est pas mal non plus pour un chat :3

WARNING : Sexe, grossièreté, et Yaoi (encore une fois)

Rating : M

_A.N/ Me revoilà ! Héhé, qui est excitée à l'idée de ce nouveau chapitre ? *L'auteure lève la main* _

_Je précise que tous ces moments se passent en même temps, où un peu avant, dans le chapitre précédent, Italie préparait le diner (ce qui fait un peu plus de midi), LietPol se « lavaient » (un peu plus de midi), Prusse arrivait chez Canada (plus ou moins 9 heures du matin), Angleterre lisait dehors (début d'après midi) et SuFin allaient se coucher (donc là, c'était le soir, mais avant tout le monde)_

_Pour vous cette semaine : Spamano et PruCan…_

_(Pour la partie PruCan, prenez votre meilleure voix d'alcoolique …)_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le second chapitre :D_

Chapitre 2

_/En Espagne /_

Espagne laissa son corps retomber au fond de son fauteuil. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il travaillait sur la crise économique de son pays, et n'aboutissait à rien… Sa tête lui faisait mal de la veille … Il avait besoin de ralentir son débit de boisson … Il avait vraiment besoin d'une distraction…

Soudain, dans sa tête, quelque chose se mit à vibrer. Le brun sourit en sentant que ses « Roma-Sens » étaient en alerte. Il se leva d'un coup et se précipita vers sa porte d'entrée.

Italie du Sud levait le poing pour frapper à la porte lorsqu'Espagne l'ouvrit, et l'accueillit d'un câlin à broyer les os.

- Roma~ ! s'exclama l'espagnol. Tu es là~ !

Romano, complètement paralysé par l'étreinte de l'autre rougit de colère et d'embarras.

- L-Lâche-moi, crétin !

- Non, je ne te lâcherais pas ! Tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué ? déclara Espagne en passant une main dans le dos de son ami.

- On s'est vu hier, abruti !

- Ça change rien !

- Et de toute façon, t'étais pas en état de souvenir, ducon …

- Au contraire, j'étais en mode « enregistrement » …

Finalement, après quelques minutes et quelques « connard » de part de Romano, Espagne se décida enfin à le lâcher et le fit entrer.

Connaissant la maison comme sa poche – il avait vécu ici après tout, Romano se rendit dans le salon privé, salon que tout le monde savait réservé uniquement aux deux nations.

- _¿ Quieres un zumo de tomate_ _?_ demanda Espagne en arrivant dans le salon deux verres de jus de tomates en main.

- Pourquoi tu pose la question, connard ? Tu les as déjà…

Il en prit un et se mit à le siroter, évitant le regard de l'autre.

- Ce que t'es mignon _mi_ _tomate __pequeño_ …

Romano rougit violement et sa boucle se dressa sur sa tête.

- M'appelle pas comme ça enfoiré ! Rugit-il.

- Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher~ ! T'es adorable !

- Pas du tout ! nia Romano en secouant la tête.

- Oh que si… murmura Espagne en s'asseyant à côté de Romano.

Remarquant cette proximité nouvelle, l'italien sentit ses joues chauffer. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas qu'Espagne le remarque, mais c'était trop tard.

- Aw~ ! Romano ! Tu rougis ?

- N-non, connard…

- Je te vois tu sais… Ne me mens pas… Le taquina Espagne.

Sur ses mots, il prit le menton de Romano entre son pouce et son index et le rapprocha de son visage, afin de contempler son mal à l'aise directement. Romano était trop choqué pour réagir, plongeant son regard dans celui d'Espagne, il ne pu que lui aussi contempler ses magnifiques yeux couleur de la forêt. Il était comme hypnotisé, et ne savait plus bouger.

Espagne approcha dangereusement son visage et c'est à ce moment que Romano retrouva ses esprits.

- T-t'es pas un peu trop près connard ?

Malgré le fait que ce soit Romano qui ait dit ça, il ne bougea pas son visage d'un pouce. Espagne lui remonta ses lèvres vers les coins, dévoilant son sourire, mieux connu sous le nom de « charme espagnol ». Encore une fois, Romano se sentit figé.

- Je trouve que je ne suis pas encore assez près… souffla Espagne.

Romano sentit un frisson le parcourir, alors que les paroles de son ami tentaient de rejoindre son cerveau, zone inaccessible actuellement.

Voyant que Romano ne réagissait pas, l'espagnol compris qu'il avait obtenu son feu vert. Rapprochant une nouvelle fois son visage, il effleura les lèvres de Romano d'un baiser volatile.

Les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent alors que l'information arriva enfin à son cerveau. Il sentit les lèvres d'Espagne contre les siennes, et le repoussa violement.

L'espagnol soupira. L'italien hurla :

- Bordel de merde connard, faudra vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire ça à chaque fois que je viens chez toi, putain !

Espagne ricana et sortit un carnet d'entre les coussins. Avec un stylo, il traça une petite barre dans la colonne « J'ai embrassé Roma avant qu'il ne me repousse ». La trente-septième barre. La colonne d'à côté, « Romano m'a embrassé avant de me repousser » en était à vingt-trois.

- Romano ! S'exclama-t-il soudain, on en est à notre soixantième baiser volé !

- La ferme connard-aux-tomates !

- Je t'invite au resto pour célébrer ça ! Prends ta veste !

- Q-quoi ? Mais non, putain, j'étais venu pour aller chercher des tomates, on a des invités bordel !

- Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

- Le tête de patates …

- Tu as envie de diner avec lui ?

- Bien sûr que non, ducon ! s'exclama l'italien. J'ai pas envie de le laisser seul avec mon frère, bordel…

- Mais enfin, _mi tomate_, tu sais bien qu'_Alemania_ ne lui fera rien de mal…

- Nah, grogna Romano, j'en suis pas sûr… Si ce connard touche à mon frère…

- Je sais, tu « lui explose la face à travers les restes du mur de Berlin » et tu « envoie ses entrailles en boucherie »…

- Il ne le verra pas venir ce coup la, l'espèce d'enfoiré…

Quelques arguments de la part de l'espagnol plus tard, Romano et Espagne quittèrent la maison pour se rendre dans un resto local.

Dans le salon, sortant de l'ombre, une personne ricana en lisant le carnet… Elle plaça sur la table, une enveloppe bleue, sur laquelle, écrit en lettre d'or, reposait le nom « Espagne ». Ses yeux avaient une nouvelle fois observés toute la scène…

/Au Canada/

Prusse était en T-shirt et en caleçon, alors que Canada enlevait son premier vêtement, et avait choisit son pantalon.

Cette partie de strip-poker laisserait Canada vainqueur dès que Prusse aurait perdu une manche.

Posé sur la table et sur le sol, des cadavres de bouteilles de toutes sortes, passant de bière à vodka, et même à sirop d'érable, que Canada mettait dans tout.

- J'vais te foutre à poil, _Pru-pru_ … lui dit Canada, la voix alcooliser et en montrant Prusse d'un doigt tremblant.

- Dans tes rêves, Birdie ! répondit Prusse d'une même voix.

Pour l'instant, ils tenaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre, et étant des nations, se balader avec 10 grammes dans le sang était très courant. Certes très mauvais, irresponsable et stupide, mais très courant. Cela faisait depuis 9 heure du matin qu'ils y étaient … il était passé 16 heures …

- Tu sais Pru-pru… La seule personne m'ayant battue au strip-poker, c'est Belgique ! T'es loin d'avoir le niveau, _mon lapin_…

- T'inquiète pas, _chou,_ je gère …

Il posa ses deux cartes sur la table, fier de sa paire de deux. Canada explosa de rire en montrant son deux et son trois de cœur et il ricana en disant :

- Suite de cœur…

Les cinq cartes retournées étant le cinq, le sept, le six, le quatre de cœurs et le roi de pique.

- Putain Birdie ! T'as triché, ou quoi ?

- Et non, mon lapin, ça s'appelle le talent… Maintenant enlève ton haut ! À poil !

Prusse ricana et se leva. Il se mit à se déhancher alors que son observateur frappait dans ses mains au rythme de la chanson « Andy » qui passait à la radio. Délicatement, il fit remonter son t-shirt, dévoilant sa peau blanche et son ventre musclé. Canada siffla et lui demanda d'accélérer. Prusse ne se fit pas prier, et la seconde d'après, son t-shirt était suspendu au lustre au dessus de leur tête.

Canada se leva à son tour et prit Prusse dans ses bras, pour le faire s'assoir avec lui dans le canapé. Il leur décapsula deux bières, et en tendit une à Prusse qui la prit sans hésitation.

- Tu sais, dit Canada, t'es canon dans ton caleçon Gilbird…

- Et toi, t'es bien plus marrant quand tu bois…

- Je sais, je crois que l'alcool me rend visible…

- T'as jamais été invisible pour moi, Birdie… lui souffla Prusse.

Canada sourit, et demanda :

- Au fait, Pru-pru, pourquoi t'es toujours là ?

- Bah, t'en qu'y a d'l'alcool, je suis là…

- Nan… C'est pas ce que je veux dire… Pourquoi t'es encore en vie alors que la Prusse n'existe plus ?

- Ah ça, c'est parce que je suis trop génial pour mourir ! Kesesese !

-Sé-(hoquet/renvoi)-rieux ?

Prusse soupira avant de se confier à son ami :

- En fait, c'est le chef mon frère qui à viré mon peuple d'Allemagne en 1947, et qui l'a remplacé par des polonais… Du coup la Prusse n'existe plus…

- Ça ne me dit pas … pourquoi … t'es là toi … insista Canada.

- Mon frère a eu pitié de moi … et me laisse vivre dans sa cave…

- Triste histoire…

- Mais non, ça c'est pas triste ! Ce qui est triste c'est qu'on ne sache pas ce que Kumajirou et Gilbird sont en train de faire à l'étage…

Canada ria et porta le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres.

- Attends ! lui dit Prusse.

Canada leva un sourcil interrogateur et cessa de bouger. Prusse eut un sourire malicieux.

- Concours d'afonnage ? proposa Prusse en tendant une paille à Canada.

- Si tu veux, répondit Canada, mais je te préviens, j'afonne pas bien avec une bouteille …

Canada prit la paille et la plaça dans sa bouteille afin de s'en servir pour faire un appel d'air.

- Je veux te tester, Birdie, c'est tout…

- Et l'enjeu ?

- Mmh… réfléchit Prusse. Celui qui gagne fait ce qu'il veut de l'autre ?

- OK, ça me parait correct…

Ils se levèrent, trinquèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

- _Aller ami, lève ton verre …_ commença Prusse, comme le veux la formule pour un affon.

-_… et surtout, ne le renverse pas ! _Termina Canada.

Ils mirent le goulot en bouche et affonèrent leur bière. Trois secondes pour Prusse, et cinq pour Canada.

- Oh… Râla le perdant en posant sa bière vide sur la table.

- Kesesese… T'en fait pas Birdie… Je suis champion, c'est normal que tu perdes…

- J't'assure que si c'est avec un gobelet, je te lamine ! Bon … Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi ? demanda Canada en écartant dramatiquement ses bras, comme Jésus sur la croix.

- Ça … répondit Prusse, en le prenant par les hanches et en le faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux, à même le sol.

- C'est tout ? demanda le canadien, un peu déçu.

- Pas vraiment, nan … J'ai entendu dire des choses pas très catholique hier … sur la boucle dans les cheveux d'Italie … déclara Prusse, un regard de braise posé sur la mèche pendant devant le visage de Canada.

Le blondinet sentit son visage rougir, mais sourit en coin.

- Et tu me dis ça parce que… ?

- Kesesese… Je voulais voir si ça te faisait la même chose.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit la boucle de Canada entre ses doigts fins. Canada se raidit, en sentant son cœur accélérer.

- Oh mon Dieu… gémit Canada en se sentant incroyablement bien.

- Tu peux m'appeler Prusse…

Voulant continuer son expérience, l'albinos allongea Canada , le dos, sur le tapis.

Prusse se plaça à califourchon au dessus du blondinet, se pencha vers son visage et lui lécha les lèvres. Canada frémit, mais ne le repoussa pas. Saisissant à nouveau sa chance, il l'embrassa. Canada entrouvrit les lèvres, afin de laisser Prusse y glisser sa langue.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit du canadien, c'était que Prusse embrassait divinement bien. Il maniait sa langue avec expertise et connaissance, c'était comme s'il avait embrassé Canada toute sa vie.

Ensuite, Canada pensa à se qu'il était en train de faire… Il embrassait Prusse. Prusse… Prusse ! Sous l'effet de l'alcool, certes, mais il savait exactement se qu'il faisait, il n'était pas une limace léthargique qui ne comprenait plus rien à la vie, non. Il était consentant ! Et Prusse, comment se sentait-il ?

L'ambiance se mit à chauffer entre eux, lorsque Prusse se mit à défaire la chemise le Canada, bouton par bouton… Lui-même était déjà en caleçon, et Canada pouvait sentir l'entre jambe du prussien entre ses cuisses. Sentir une telle proximité réveilla Canada.

Il détacha son visage de celui de Prusse, de la salive au coin des lèvres. Posant ses yeux violets dans ceux cramoisis de son ami, il y repéra un profond désir de l'autre. Prusse avait envie de Canada. Canada avait envie de Prusse.

Cela suffisait-il ? Canada se dit qu'au pire, il accuserait l'alcool demain matin, et se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Prusse.

Prusse sentit son sang se réchauffer, comme s'il était remplacé par de la lave en fusion, et se diriger vers deux endroits dans son corps :

Son visage.

Un organe bien plus bas et situé entre ses jambes.

Canada ne l'avait pas repoussé, Prusse était au paradis. S'il avait su qu'un peu… bon d'accord … beaucoup d'alcool, suffisait à faire s'ouvrir le canadien, cela aurait fait un bon moment qu'il lui aurait proposé un verre… Les conseils d'Espagne, France et d'Ita-Chan avaient porté leur fruit au final…

La chemise de Canada alla rejoindre le t-shirt du prussien, suivie de son propre t-shirt. Canada gémit alors que Prusse passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

La langue experte de Prusse se balada le long de son cou, et ses mains enlevèrent le caleçon de Canada. Il enleva le sien par la même occasion.

Canada ne réagit pas en se sentant ainsi exposé, mais comme il le sentit lorsque la langue de Prusse glissa jusqu'à son gland. Prusse le prit en bouche et suça sans patience, accélérant en entendant chaque gémissement sortir de la bouche de son partenaire.

En ayant déjà marre de sucer, Prusse posa trois doigts sur les lèvres de Canada, qui s'empressa de les mettre en bouche afin de les couvrir de salive. L'albinos rougit en imaginant la langue du canadien à un autre endroit.

Prusse porta un premier doigt à l'intérieur de Canada, qui se contracta avant de se détendre un peu… Le premier doigt était toujours le moins douloureux, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il fasse mal tout de même… Puis vint le second, Canada ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, en gémissant légèrement, il pensait déjà au troisième doigt qui allait arriver… Et il arriva… Canada laissa échapper un petit « hiiip ! », et Prusse lui souffla que tout allait bien se passer…

Il fit bouger ses doigts afin de bien préparer Canada, et une fois qu'il entendit Canada se détendre, il lui demanda :

- T'es prêt, Birdie ?

- Hm hm … fit Canada en hochant la tête.

Prusse retira ses doigts, et fit passer les jambes de Canada par-dessus ses épaules. Il se plaça à genoux sur la moquette, et se toucha deux où trois fois avant de se placer devant l'ouverture de Canada.

Il le pénétra doucement, mais Canada sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Prusse le vit, et s'empressa de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas là pour lui faire de mal et qu'il arrêterait au moindre signe de la part de Canada. Le blondinet se concentra sur la douceur du ton employer par Prusse afin d'oublier la douleur.

Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de son ami, il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, en donnant toujours un petit coup de bassin au fond de Canada, espérant atteindre un point précis appelé prostate. Écartant un peu plus les jambes de Canada, il le trouva. Canada gémit et se mordit la lèvre en sentant Prusse toucher si rapidement son organe le plus sensible à l'intérieur de lui …

C'était vraiment comme s'ils avaient fais ça toute leur vie… Prusse accéléra le mouvement, atteignant à chaque fois le point de Canada avec une précision étonnante. Canada sentait maintenant plus de plaisir que de douleur, alors que le mal n'avait pas baissé, mais que le plaisir venait juste d'être multiplié par mille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Canada jouit sans qu'une main ou qu'une bouche n'est eu besoin de le toucher. Le sperme atterrit sur le torse de Prusse qui sourit en voyant la bête sexuel qu'il était. Quelques minutes plus tard, il éjacula à son tour.

Tous deux pantelants et haletant, ils s'endormirent à même le sol. Canada entendit un léger « Kesesese » avant de s'endormir … Prusse sourit en l'entendant également, pensant que Canada essayait de l'imiter, puis s'endormit.

Ils ne réalisèrent pas qu'une personne les avaient observé toute la journée … Elle déposa une lettre au nom de « Prusse » et une lettre au nom de « Canada » au dessus des cadavres de bouteilles, et sortit une paire de ciseaux couverte de sang depuis sa poche arrière…

- Cela en fait cinq … murmura la personne, plus que sept … Kesesese …

_A.N/ Tada~ ! Et oui, j'ai encore foiré… Puisque ce chapitre ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire… Et comme j'ai pris un peu trop de mot pour écrire deux couples uniquement, je vais devoir vraiment divisé l'histoire en plein de partie … *soupire*_

_ J'ai envie de continuer PruCan, USUK et GerIta au prochain chapitre, mais j'ai aussi besoin de développer SuFin et LietPol rapidement… C'est compliquer la vie !_

_ J'ai vraiment hâte de voir l'ouverture des lettres, mais il faut que je laisse l'histoire s'installer … Oh, et puis merde ! Le prochain chapitre commencera par du PruCan ! Oh… non en fait, j'ai besoin de GerIta… et d'Angleterre aussi…_

_ Life is a bitch…_

_ Oh ! Et un cookie virtuel pour celui qui me trouve la référence à Bruce tout Puissant … Indice, c'est dans PruCan, un peu avant le hot-sex, quand Prusse saisit la boucle … (ouais, je viens de presque donner la réponse, mais on s'en fout !)_

_ Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas ! Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux, mais en fait je suis une fille pressée, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre directement après mon premier Review ! D'ailleurs, merci à Akebono mimichan pour ce premier Review :D Ça illumine une journée :)_

_Et j'ai une question d'une importance extrème : est-ce que ça va si j'accélère le rythme de publication ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 5, et même dévoilé qui était M. entre temps … Si vous êtes pressé, dites le moi, et je posterai le samedi et le mercredi :D_

_Parce que moi je suis en vacance !_

_ Un review pwease ? *kicked-puppyeyes*_

_P.S : Un jour j'écrirai un chapitre sans scène de sexe ! À moins que cela vous plaise… *clin d'œil* Faite le moi savoir, c'est simple, suffit de cliquer sur « Review » :3_

_Prussia is a sex king B)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Give me That Back !**

Rating : T

WARNING : Violence verbale. Et oui, pas de sexe ici !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, par contre j'ai un petit chat qui s'appelle Seborga (comme la micro nation en Italie).

_A.N/ Je ponds ces chapitres comme des œufs … *cot cot*_

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de gens lise cette fiction… En fait, étant entrée dans le monde d'Hetalia que très récemment (le 17 mai 2013, après avoir lu une fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! parlant d'Hetalia, plus précisément de la boucle d'Italie) et j'ai tout regardé en une fois ! Nuit blanche Hetalia et lavage de cerveau, pendant une semaine, je commençais mais phrases par « Ve~ ! » et j'ai pas arrêté de dire « Pasta~ ! » et « Hetalia ! » (comme les chibis nations entre les saynètes dans les épisode (et oui, « saynète » s'écrit comme ça, dingue huh ?)) …_

_Merci à ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire ^^_

_(J'étais triste de ne pas avoir eu de review sur le deuxième chapitre … Vous ne l'avez pas aimé ? :( Ou alors je parle de trop …)_

_Pour vous cette semaine : SuFin (so sad), GrePan (yay !) et Gerita (wtf ?)… (entre parenthèse, vos impressions quand vous lirez, vous me direz si j'ai eu raison ou pas ^^)_

_Enfin voici le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture :D_

Chapitre 3

_/En Suède/_

Suède avait marché toute la nuit. Le soleil perçait à l'horizon alors qu'il quittait une épaisse forêt de pin. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, couverts d'engelures à cause du froid. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Finlande pendant toutes ses années.

Il avait rendu sa femme malheureux. Il méritait d'être abattu sur place pour ça. Il avait tout tenté… Lui donné un toit, un chiot et même un enfant… Mais cela n'avait pas su combler les attentes de Finlande.

Pourquoi ?

Peut-être que Fin ne voulait pas de mari parce qu'il préférait rester seul… Ou parce qu'il aurait préféré une femme… Après tout, Suède ne le lui avait jamais laissé le choix …

Il soupira bruyamment et s'assit dans la neige. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à le rendre heureux ? Finlande était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux… La chose ? C'était peut-être ça son problème … Il ne le considérait peut-être pas assez comme une nation …

Tant de « peut-être » pour si peu de phrases … Il y avait bien une chose dont Suède était certain :

- J't'aim' Fin' … dit-il en s'asseyant dans la neige.

Devant lui, une plaine s'étendait à perte de vue. Le ciel se teintait de violet à la levée du jour, et cette couleur rendit Suède nostalgique, lui rappelant les magnifiques yeux améthyste de Finlande.

Il sentit une larme lui couler sur la joue. Il avait le cœur brisé, et c'était entièrement de sa faute … Si seulement il lui avait prêté plus d'attention …

Le soleil montait petit à petit dans le ciel bleu. Il était impossible pour Suède de lever la tête, tellement ses rayons étaient éblouissants. Toute cette lumière lui fit penser à Finlande, qui était capable de briller plus fort que le soleil lorsqu'il souriait … Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

- Fin' … J'suis dés'lé … J't'aim' …

- Kesesese, on dirait bien que quelqu'un à trouver sa plus précieuse des choses …

Cette voix fit sursauté Suède, il leva la tête mais du fermer les yeux à cause des rayonnements du soleil. Cette manière de parler ne lui était pas inconnue, mais la voix ne lui disait rien …

- Qui est là ? demanda Suède en tentant en vain d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Kesesese … Ton pire cauchemar …

Sur cette parole, il tendit une enveloppe à Suède qui la saisit, suspicieux. Elle était bleue prussienne, avec son nom écrit en doré dessus.

- Au fait, continua l'inconnu, Sealand est plutôt dur à cuir …

Suède releva la tête pour demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais l'inconnu avait disparu.

Le grand blond se leva, dubitatif et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans l'immense plaine. Comment était-ce possible ? Avait-il rêvé ? Le manque de sommeil n'était pas à son avantage …. Le morceau de papier qu'il tenait en main le ramena à la réalité.

Il l'ouvrit le visage plein de doutes, en soulevant délicatement la languette de papier. Il en sortit une feuille blanche écrite à la main qu'il se mit à lire :

_Guten tag, Suède !_

_Tu me fais tellement rire, aussi froid et distant avec tout le monde ! Kesesese ! Mais il y a une personne avec qui c'est différent, n'est-ce pas ? Kesesese, ton petit Finlande est la plus précieuse de tes choses, et tu es le seul pays qui a réalisé qu'il fallait regarder au-delà du matériel …_

_Pourquoi je te dis ça ? Parce que je suis génial ! J'ai donc pris soin de te prendre la plus précieuse de tes choses… Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas réussi à approcher Sealand, sinon je l'aurais sans doute pris avec moi ! Kesesese !_

_Enfin, j'ai besoin que tu me retrouves à la fête foraine de Varsovie ce week-end… Je t'aurais bien demandé de venir accompagné de Finlande mais … Il semblerait qu'il soit déjà avec moi. Kesesese …_

_Cordialement et avec toute ma génialité,_

_**M.**_

La haine envahit le corps de Suède aussi vite que le chagrin. Non, cette lettre devait être un mensonge ! Il n'y avait personne d'assez fou pour s'en prendre à Finlande ! Il se retourna pour faire face à la forêt, il devait rentrer immédiatement.

XxXxX

Jamais dans sa vie Suède n'avait autant couru. Même sur les champs de batailles alors que sa propre vie – ou plutôt santé physique puisqu'il ne pouvait pas mourir sur un champs de batailles, était en danger, jamais il n'avait autant usé de ses jambes.

Il arriva chez lui aux alentours de onze heures du matin. Il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures, ses pieds lui faisaient si mal que ce fut comme s'ils avaient fusionné avec la semelle, prenant chaque choc enduré lors de sa course.

Il se précipita dans leur chambre et la trouva verrouillée. Il défonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et entra dans la pièce. Le matelas de Finlande était retourné, et la fenêtre était brisée. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'effroi alors qu'il réalisa que la lettre disait vrai.

_Sealand !_ Pensa-t-il immédiatement en se rendant dans la chambre de la voudrais-être micro nation. Chambre qu'il trouva vide. Suède retourna dans le salon. Personne. Cuisine. Personne. Bureau. Personne.

Même Hanatamago avait disparu.

Dépité, Suède retourna dans sa chambre, à la recherche d'indice. Il avala difficilement sa salive en voyant des traces de sang près du lit de sa femme. Il recula et marcha sur un jouet pour chien qui couina.

Dans la penderie de chêne, quelque chose remua. Suède se retourna pour y faire face et vit qu'il y avait des traces de sang sous la porte, et qu'il en coulait du placard. Il s'y précipita et prit la poignée en main.

Une violente décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps et il recula sous le joug de la douleur.

- Allez-vous-en ! cria la voix brisée de Sealand depuis la penderie.

- Seal'nd' ? C'est moi !

La porte s'ouvrit violement. Hanatamago sortit immédiatement et se jeta sur son jouet en caoutchouc. Suède pu voir horrifié le petit corps de Sealand au fond de la penderie, recroquevillé en boule et couvert de sang. Il était en pyjama et ses cheveux blonds pendaient devant ses yeux gonflés. Il avait pris un coup à la tête, et du sang séché ornait sa tempe gauche. Il se tenait le poignet qui était tordu dans une drôle de position et tenta en vain de se lever.

Suède s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva et l'allongea sur son lit. Sealand sanglotait, mais ne répondait plus vraiment, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

- _Daddy, I…_ commença Sealand.

- Chut… tenta de le rassurer Suède. J'suis là maint'n'nt… Tout va bien se passer…

- Mais je…

- Dors un peu. J'vais m'occ'per d' tes bl'ssures.

Il n'eut pas fallut le lui dire deux fois. Exténué par le cauchemar d'une nuit sans sommeil, il s'endormit.

Quel être ignoble avait pu faire ça à Sealand et à Finlande ? Ce **M.** allait payer très cher ce qu'il a fait subir à sa famille.

Fixant la maison depuis l'extérieur, un garçon riait comme pas deux.

- Kesesese ! C'est hilarant, tu ne trouve pas ? Le regard de Sealand quand je lui ai brisé le poignet !

À ses côté, une deuxième personne restait impassible, fixant ses chaussures.

- Tu sais que je ne trouve pas ça hilarant, Matt …

- Kesesese, peu importe, du moment que moi je m'éclate… Tu sais bien que c'est pour notre bien, pas vrai ?

La deuxième personne soupira.

- Bon allons-y, dit-elle, on a encore des choses à prendre et des lettres à déposer. La prochaine fois, évite de blesser les gens… Je ne supporte pas de teou_ le_ voir faire ça…

_/En Italie/_

- Allo ? Romano ? Ve~ ?

- Tu dis « ve~ » encore une fois et je t'arrache la gorge.

- V… Pardon, Onii-chan…

- Bon, je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentre pas ce soir.

- Quoi ? s'écria Italie de l'autre bout du fil.

- T'es sourd, bordel ? Je rentre pas. Je vais manger… Ailleurs…

Italie entendue une autre voix s'écrier « Avec moi~ ! Mon petit Roma~ ! »

- C'est Espagne ? demanda Italie.

- Passe-moi le téléphone, Roma~ !

- Va te faire foutre, trouduc !

Italie détacha le combiné de son oreille afin de ne pas entendre le bruit de la dispute entre son frère et son ami, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Espagne l'appelle à l'autre bout :

- Ita-chan !

- Ve~ ! Espagne… J'avais besoin de tomates…

- Je suis désolé, Ita-Chan, m'ai j'ai un rencard avec ton grand frère ce midi…

- Bordel, c'est pas un rencard, connard ! cria Romano derrière lui.

- … et je t'en apporterai en le raccompagnant.

- Putain, mais tu me prends pour une gonzesse, abruti ?

- Ve~ … Je ferais une salade de concombre alors… Mais ce n'est pas la même chose…

Sur ce, Italie raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres…

- Je savais qu'en envoyant Nii-Chan chez Espagne il ne reviendrait pas pour ennuyer Allemagne…

Oh… Parfois, Italie réfléchissait… Brrr…. Effrayant …

XxXxX

En entendant quelqu'un sonner à sa porte, Italie se précipita sur la poignée. Sans même regarder de qui il s'agissait il lui sauta dans les bras. Il s'avéra que la personne en question était Grèce, accompagnée de Japon.

Le grec ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais Japon, demanda prestement, mais poliment qu'Italie lâche son petit-ami.

- Ve, Japon ! Ton petit-ami ?!

- _Hai, Italia-kun_. Gre-chan et moi somme en relation.

Grèce ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, et les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Mais il l'a referma pour ne finalement rien dire.

- Que voulais-tu dire ? demanda Japon.

- Je… commença Grèce., voulais demander… à Italie… de me lâcher… mais c'était… déjà fait…

- Ve… dit Italie.

- Excuse-le, continua Japon, il n'a pas fait sa sieste… Au moins, il n'est pas entré en mode philosophe…

- Ve, Japon, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? J'attends de la visite…

- Oh, _gomen nasai_ ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je passais pour te mettre au courant de ma relation avec Grèce.

- Ve, je suis heureux pour toi !

- Fort bien, dit Japon en s'inclinant. Viens Gre-Chan, ne dérangeons pas _Italia-kun_ plus longtemps. _Sayonara._

Ils firent demi-tour et se mirent à marcher le long de l'allée. Grèce pris alors la parole :

- Hey Ni-ni, tu imagines, peut-être qu'en fait notre univers n'existe pas réellement et que nous ne sommes que le fruit de l'imagination d'un homme où d'une femme…

Japon soupira… En mode philosophe, huh ?

- Et peut-être, continua Grèce, que nous somme le fruit de l'imagination d'un fan du travail original et qu'en fait, nous ne soyons pas réellement en couple… Peut-être que nous vivons dans un monde parallèle et qu'il existe d'autre monde dans lequel des copies de nous, qui sont humains se détestent et essaient de s'entre-tuer …

Le japonais ne connaissait qu'un moyen de faire taire Grèce dans cet état, alors il l'exécuta. Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa gentiment.

- Tu sais, Gre-Chan, peu importe dans quel univers ou sous qu'elle forme, je t'aimerais toujours. Affirma Japon en gardant un ton neutre, mais emplit de sincérité.

Grèce rougit et sourit. Il prit la main de son partenaire et enlaça ses doigts autour des siens.

- Tu as raison, Ni-ni…

XxXxX

- _Hallo_, Italie …

- Ve ! Allemagne ! s'exclama l'italien. Tu es venu !

- _Ja_, bien sûr, tu m'as invité je te rappelle… dit Allemagne en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

- Oh, ve… Entre Allemagne !

Le grand blond fit se qu'on lui proposa. Italie ferma la porte derrière lui, et le conduit jusqu'à la salle à manger. La table était dressée et les chandeliers étaient de sortie. Les couverts en argent reposait sur une table en chêne nappée d'un drap de satin blanc. Des roses rouges avaient laissé trainer leurs pétales sanguins sur toute la longueur de la table.

- Impressionnant Italie, tu as fais ça par toi-même ?

Italie hocha la tête, fièrement.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, tu es capable de discipline.

- Ve…

Allemagne ne sembla remarquer que maintenant la tenue que portait Italie : un smoking brun foncé d'une élégance surprenante. Il se demanda alors pourquoi Italie c'était ainsi préparer… Une table ronde couverte de pétales de rose… un costume très chic… Pourquoi tant de… attend… de _romantisme_ ? Lui-même ne portait qu'une simple chemise bleue foncée et un pantalon noir.

- Ve, Allemagne, tu es très beau … Tu peux t'assoir tu sais, dit Italie en désignant une des deux chaises.

- M-merci… bégaya l'allemand.

Était-ce une technique de la part d'Italie pour séduire Allemagne ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait en penser… Certes, Italie était très gentil, et adorable, et très mignon … mais il n'était que son ami… Le plus proche des amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu, en fait.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Japon, ni comme avec son frère … C'était une autre forme d'amitié, une amitié plus … tactile ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était hors de question que l'Allemagne s'unisse à l'Italie, de toute façon, leurs chefs désapprouveraient …

Une fois à table, Allemagne pu constater une nouvelle fois la petitesse des meubles de son ami. Ses genoux touchaient presque la table… Italie s'assit en face de lui, et Allemagne rougit lorsque les pieds de l'italien effleurèrent ses jambes.

- Ça va Allemagne ? Tu as le visage tout rouge ! T'es pas malade au moins ?! Paniqua l'italien.

Il s'empressa de se lever afin de coller le dos de sa main sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

- I-Italie ! Assieds-toi ! Ne pu s'empêcher d'ordonner l'allemand.

Italie obéit sans broncher et sourit. Pourquoi souriait-il ? D'habitude, il se serait excusé et aurait certainement renversé la bouteille de vin rouge sur la table…

- Euh… dis-moi Italie, où est ton frère ?

- Oh, je l'ai envoyé chez Espagne pour que nous ne soyons que tous les deux.

Que tous les deux… Que tous les deux… Que tous les deux !? Non, Italie agissait de manière bien trop séductrice, peut-être avait-il ouvert les yeux… Enfin, ouvert les yeux… pas physiquement, mais psychologiquement. Peut-être éprouvait-t-il des sentiments pour Allemagne… Ce tourment intérieur mettait le grand blond mal à l'aise.

- Et euh… Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ?

- Ve, c'est France, Espagne ... et aussi Prusse qui m'ont donné l'idée et pour le remercier, je lui ai donné des conseils pour…

- Pour ?

- Euh … Il voulait séduire une personne mais j'ai oublié son nom… Enfin, de toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de conseils …

- _Ja_, il est parti tôt ce matin, mais je ne sais pas où …

Donc Prusse avait donné cette idée à Italie… Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si Allemagne avait parlé de quoi que ce soit avec son frère…

Italie émit un « ve » avant de se lever doucement :

- Je vais chercher l'entrée…

Italie revint avec une salade de concombre et de mozzarella. Bien que le mélange surprît Allemagne, le goût en était assez plaisant. Les deux mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien, et Italie alla chercher le plat principal.

- Tes pâtes sont délicieuses Italie.

- Ve… C'est parce que ce sont des _pasta_ faites maison !

- Vraiment, tu les as faites toi-même ?

- Ve ! Avec tout mon amour !

Cette dernière remarque mit une nouvelle fois Allemagne mal à l'aise, et il s'étouffa sur une fourchetée de spaghettis. Italie remarqua qu'Allemagne ne se sentait pas en confort, mais il continua de manger, reprenant la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé, quelque chose au sujet d'Italie et de son frère qui comptaient les moutons pour s'endormir…

Une fois le repas terminé, Allemagne félicita Italie et le remercia.

-Ve, Allemagne, ce n'est pas finit, il y a encore le dessert !

- Tu as fais le dessert aussi ?

Italie hocha la tête, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé le dessert… D'habitude, quand Allemagne venait manger chez Italie, le repas consistait à manger des pâtes devant la télévision, jusqu'à ce qu'Italie s'endorme pendant la digestion.

Jamais il n'en avait fait autant…

Pourquoi ?

Oh, Allemagne, la réponse n'est-t-elle pas évidente ?

_Il t'aime …_ lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

_Nein, impossible._

_ Il s'est fait beau pour toi._

_ Il a cuisiné pour toi._

_ Il a sortir l'argenterie pour toi._

_ Il t'a complimenté._

_ Il t'a fait rougir._

_ Il essaie de te séduire._

_ Il t'aime._

_Nein, Italie doit encore faire un de ses jeux stupides …_

Bien sûr Allemagne, continue de te dire cela…

- Voilà le dessert ! s'exclama Italie en revenant tout joyeux de la cuisine.

Il avait sur un plateau d'argent une fontaine de chocolat et un grand plat de fruits frais. Il posa la gourmandise sur la table et s'assit à nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, Allemagne sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'Italie effleura sa jambe.

- C'est romantique tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Italie d'une voix séductrice qu'Allemagne ne lui connaissait pas.

Le grand blond écarquilla les yeux, Italie venait de rapprocher sa chaise, et était maintenant assis à son extrême droite, leurs genoux se touchaient.

L'italien prit une fraise dans le plat de fruit et la trempa dans la fontaine de chocolat. Il porta le fruit enrobé à sa bouche et regarda Allemagne droit dans les yeux, il posa la fraise sur sa langue, la léchant un peu avant de faire pénétrer délicatement ses dents dans la chaire tendre du fruit. Il fit de même avec un morceau de pomme, puis un morceau de poire, puis une rondelle de banane. Enfin, il demanda à Allemagne :

- Ve… Tu n'en veux pas ?

- Euh… _Ich_…

Que répondre. Non, il n'en voulait pas, il n'avait qu'une envie : regarder Italie manger. Et même …(il avala durement à cette pensée) lui faire manger les fruits.

Pourquoi ?

- Ve… Je ne vais pas réussir à tout manger tout seul, Allemagne…

L'intéressé regarda l'italien dans les yeux, et y trouva de la séduction. Il n'y avait que ça. Déjà que lorsqu'Italie ouvrait les yeux il fallait s'attendre à une troisième guerre mondiale… Alors comment le prendre lorsque ses grands yeux couleur ambre et or se posaient sur Allemagne, le séduisant et le déshabillant du regard.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur manqua un battement. Italie avait du chocolat sur les lèvres, et Allemagne venait d'imaginer le plus improbable des scénarios afin de lui enlever. Scénario qui incluait sa paire de lèvres sur celles d'Italie.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête pour chasser cette idée, mais Italie plaça sa main sur sa cuisse.

À ce contact, le ventre d'Allemagne se contracta et il eu un sursaut nerveux.

S'en fut de trop pour le grand blond. Il se leva d'un coup, reversant sa chaise vers l'arrière. Italie eut un mouvement de recul, puis se leva à son tour.

Il se précipita vers Allemagne et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

- Que se passe-t-il Allemagne ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- _Nichts_… J'ai vu … une souris.

- Ve ? Et tu as eu peur ?

Le regard d'Allemagne était posé sur ses mains. Mains qu'Italie tenait. Mains qu'Italie tenait à deux centimètre de son entre-jambe.

- Allemagne … commença Italie, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Allemagne cligna deux fois des yeux avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

- Ve… Tu pourrais te pencher un peu vers l'avant ?

Oh non, non non non ! Allemagne n'allait pas faire ça ! C'était inimaginable ! Il avait très bien saisit l'intention d'Italie derrière son ton mielleux et son sourire espiègle … Hors de question pour lui de…

- Comme ça ? demanda-t-il en se penchant.

_Schie__ße._

- Parfait, dit Italie en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Leurs visages se touchaient presque, mais avant qu'Allemagne n'eut le temps de réagir, Italie déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa position à plat-pieds.

Le plus petit des deux sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'un son ne puisse sortir, Allemagne l'attrapa par le poignet et le colla contre lui. Italie écarquilla les yeux et ne savait pas comment réagir. Le grand blond mit son index sous le menton de son ami et lui fit relever la tête. Toute trace de séduction avait disparu dans son regard, mais avant d'avoir le temps de réfléchir, Allemagne embrassa Italie.

Italie ouvrit grand les yeux et le repoussa. Allemagne le regarda confus, et Italie se mit à trembler.

- Que … Italie ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de France… murmura Italie, le ton désolé.

- Italie ?

- Ve… Tu dois partir Allemagne.

- Quoi ? Mais je…

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Italie l'avait mis à la porte.

- Kesesese … ria une silhouette à la fenêtre. Tout cela m'a tout l'air d'être intéressant…

Dan sa main se tenait une paire de ciseaux teintés d'un liquide rouge…

_A.N/ Ça me fait rire d'écrire du Fluff, tout en sachant que cette fic sera principalement de l'action et du suspense avec beaucoup de violence et d'horreur … _

_Hip hip hip *hourra* pour Dragueur!Italie ! N'ayant jamais lu de GerIta, je ne sais pas comme cela se passe habituellement… Et alors ? Ça évite le plagiat :3_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, son comportement vous sera expliqué …_

_J'avais juste vraiment besoin qu'Allemagne s'intéresse à Italie d'une autre manière qu'amicalement…_

_Mais qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui se balade avec des ciseaux recouverts de sang ?_

_Ça me tue d'écrire les noms des pays en Français … J'ai tellement l'habitude de les entendre en japonais où en anglais … La phrase « Ve, Allemagne ! » sonne faux vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Pauvre Sealand… J'attends avec impatience de voir son point de vue… Et on à eu un prénom … Matt…_

_Bon, j'avoue que pour l'instant l'histoire est confuse et illogique, mais je suis la reine des plot-twists et l'histoire n'a même pas encore commencée…_

_Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis :)_

_Review s'il vous plait, et merci d'avoir lu ! :D_

_P.S. Je ne sais toujours pas écrire « Finlande » c'est « Finland » qui vient à chaque fois…_

**Give me That Back !**

Rating : T

WARNING : Violence verbale. Et oui, pas de sexe ici !

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia, par contre j'ai un petit chat qui s'appelle Seborga (comme la micro nation en Italie).

_A.N/ Je ponds ces chapitres comme des œufs … *cot cot* Merci pour ces gentils reviews !_

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de gens lise cette fiction… En fait, étant entrée dans le monde d'Hetalia que très récemment (le 17 mai 2013, après avoir lu une fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! parlant d'Hetalia, plus précisément de la boucle d'Italie) et j'ai tout regardé en une fois ! Nuit blanche Hetalia et lavage de cerveau, pendant une semaine, je commençais mais phrases par « Ve~ ! » et j'ai pas arrété de dire « Pasta~ ! » et « Hetalia ! » (comme les chibis nations entre les saynètes dans les épisode (et oui, « saynète » s'écrit comme ça, dingue huh ?)) …_

_Merci à ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire ^^_

_(J'étais triste de ne pas avoir eu de review sur le deuxième chapitre … Vous ne l'avez pas aimé ? :( Ou alors je parle de trop …)_

_Pour vous cette semaine : SuFin, GrePan et Gerita … _

_Enfin voici le troisième chapitre ! Bonne lecture :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Give Me That Back !**

Rating : T

WARNING : Trace d'hémoglobine …

_A.N / I'm back, bitches ! Yeah ! Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus tôt que prévu parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'être présente samedi …_

_Pour vous cette semaine : USUK, ToUS (Tony x America, je sais c'est bizarre (Tony on top ! xP)(je rigole, c'est un amour platonique …) et PruCan …_

_Sans plus attendre, voici le quatrième chapitre !_

Chapitre 4 : Rêve-moi, vois-moi, parle-moi

_/ En Amérique/_

- Hey Tony, tu peux me passer la mayo, s'te plait ?

- _Fucking …_

- Non, mec, ça c'est le mascarpone ! dit Amérique en ouvrant le pot de crème blanche qu'Italie avait oublié chez lui la dernière fois.

- _Fucking ?_

- T'inquiète pas, ça devrait aussi faire l'affaire …

Il ouvrit son pain et le tartina de mascarpone. Il y ajouta ensuite des chips écrasés, des morceaux de cornichons aux pickles, du fromage cheddar en bombe et y ajouta du Nutella.

Il referma son sandwiche et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

- Beurk ! fit-il en recrachant sur le sol. Ça manque de mayo …

Il se précipita sur le frigo et en sortit un pot de mayonnaise industrielle de dix litres. Il prit une louche et en versa une complète à l'intérieur de son sandwiche avant de le refermer et de croquer à nouveau dedans.

- Ah bah ! C'est bien meilleur comme ça ! T'en veux, Tony ?

Le petit extraterrestre gris, secoua la tête et s'empara du cheddar en bombe. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'en versa. Rapidement, il recracha sur le sol et gémissant :

- _Fucking Limey …_

- Bah oui, répondit Amérique la bouche pleine, c'est Angleterre qui a inventé le cheddar, moi je me suis contenté de le mettre en bombe, comme la crème fraîche. Dingue, huh ?

- _Fucking Limey_ … dit encore une fois Tony en se tenant le ventre. _Fucking bitch …_

- D'accord, mais si tu le tues, n'oublies pas de lui dire mes adieux avant …

_- Bitch …_

_- I know …_

Amérique ria et retourna s'assoir devant son film d'horreur. Il avait fait une pause en regardant « The Human Centipede ». Après dix minutes, il s'avoua que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de manger tout en regardant des gens déféquer dans la bouche d'une personne cousue à leur anus … Il reposa son sandwiche qui d'un coup ne lui semblait plus du tout apetissant.

- _Fucking ?_ demanda Tony en inclinant la tête.

- Non, tu peux l'avoir …

Tony engloutit le sandwiche d'une traite, alors qu'Amérique éteignait la télévision, tentant de faire une sieste pour oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Étrange … Son rêve était étrange …

Amérique se trouvait en Allemagne, à côté de lui se trouvait Angleterre, mais il portait des vêtements d'une autre époque, un peu comme sa tenue de pirate, mais sans le chapeau. Il avait une épée dans une main, et dans l'autre il tenait … la main d'Amérique. Le visage d'Angleterre était barbouillé de sang et de sueur. Amérique le trouvait extrêmement séduisant.

En face d'eux, il y avait Prusse, habillé en vêtement de chevalier, et Canada qui portait … une robe ?

- Bien mon oiseau, il est temps d'annihiler ceux qui ont voulu te faire du mal. Annonça Prusse.

- Non, Gilbert, mon bien aimé, cessez ! Paniqua Canada, il ne faut point utiliser la violence ! Cela _le_ rend plus puissant !

- Je n'ai que faire de vos recommandations, Matthew ! s'exclama le dénommé Gilbert aux allures de Prusse, s'_il_ devient plus puissant, alors je deviens plus puissant, et je peux vous protéger !

- Non, cessez ! S'_il_ devient plus puissant, _il_ sera capable de vous contrôler entièrement ! Vous transformant en bête sanguinaire et sans cœur ! Et _il_ finirait par me tuer !

- Alfred … murmura Angleterre à côté d'Amérique.

- Oui, Arthur ? dit Amérique en regardant celui qui avait murmuré un prénom inconnu, et qui pourtant donnait l'impression de lui appartenir.

- Je pense qu'ils parlent du démon vivant au cœur du Roi …

- Je le pense aussi, dit gravement Amérique, que pouvons-nous faire … Bien que je sois le frère de Matthew, Gilbert refuse de m'écouter …

- Il est aveuglé par l'amour et la vengeance … souffla Angleterre. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour m'anéantir. Je me dois de le combattre. Seul.

- Non, dit Amérique, je viens avec toi !

- Alfred, j'ai dit seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! s'exclama Angleterre.

- Je m'en moque, Arthur, je t'aime, et je serais ton héros !

Sur cette parole, Amérique embrassa Angleterre sur les lèvres. Savourant cet instant avec passion.

- Je t'aime aussi, Alfred, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Les yeux d'Amérique s'ouvrirent en grand. Il essuya sa bouche avec sa main en émettant un bruit de dégoût._ Comment j'ai pu rêver d'un truc aussi dégoutant ?_ pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

Un frisson le parcouru, et il sentit qu'il était torse nu.

- Hein ? Où est ma veste d'aviateur ?

_J'étais sur de l'avoir sur moi quand je me suis endormis … _pensa-t-il.

- Tony ? Appela Amérique.

…

Aucune réponse…

- Tony ? Réessaya-t-il.

…

Toujours rien …

- TONY ! hurla Amérique.

Il entendit des pas précipités et Tony arriva, une serviette enroulé autour de son crâne gris et une autre entourait son bassin.

- _Fucking ?!_ demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- Rien, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, c'est tout !

- _Fucking ?_

- Ouais, et t'as pas idée comme il était horrible ! J'ai embrassé Angleterre habillé en pirate… Enfin, il s'appelait Arthur mais …

- _Limey bitch …_

- J'ai pas des fantasmes bizarres ! s'exclama Amérique en serrant les poings.

- _Fucking ?_

- Justement, j'allais te le demander … Je crois bien m'être endormis avec et pourtant …

- _Limey … Fucking bitch …_ dit Tony en éclatant de rire.

- _Shut up !_ Je ne l'ai pas retirée pour Iggy !

- _Limey ?_

- J'veux dire Angleterre ! Pas Iggy ! Angleterre !

- _Bitch Limey ?_ fit Tony en faisant semblant d'embrasser une personne invisible.

- Non ! La ferme ! J'implore pas son nom !

- Hm ? fit Tony en fixant la table.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- _Fucking …_

- Huh ? Oh, effectivement …

Amérique se leva pour aller chercher l'enveloppe posée sur la table. Son nom y était marqué au stylo d'or.

- Wow … C'est joli …

-_ Fucking !_

- Oui, patience …

Sur ordre de Tony, Amérique ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire :

_Guten Tag, Amérique !_

_Comment va notre héros local ? Kesesese … Comment peux-tu encore te considérer comme un héros sans ta précieuse veste ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tout le monde le sait, tout le monde le dis … Même ton frère. Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien, un abruti ! Tu veux une preuve ? Je t'ai enlevé ta veste pendant que tu dormais et tu n'as rien remarqué … Kesesese ! Et pour jouer, je t'ai aussi enlevé ton t-shirt ! Tu étais trop occupé à murmurer et à fantasmer sur le nom d'Angleterre pour t'en soucier … Je t'attends à la fête foraine de Varsovie ce week-end. C'est en Pologne !_

_Amènes Angleterre avec toi, mais il viendra de toute façon. _

_Cordialement et avec toute ma génialité,_

_**M.**_

- Grrr… fit Amérique, déjà je ne fantasmais pas sur le nom d'Angleterre, mais sur le nom d'Arthur !

Tony éclata de rire. Et remonta dans la salle de bain en chantonnant « Vive les amoureux ».

Amérique relu la lettre une nouvelle fois avant de se lever en serrant les poings.

- _I'm so gonna kill Prussia _…

_/ Au Canada /_

Canada se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Il était allongé nu sur le tapis de son salon. Un bras inconnu était passé au dessus de lui. Il s'assit d'un coup et vomit à sa droite, le bras bougea, et son propriétaire également. Propriétaire qui vomit à sa gauche …

- Putain, Birdie … Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Prusse en se frottant l'intérieur des yeux.

- _P-Prusse ? Oui ça va … Et toi ?_ demanda Canada d'une voix timide.

- Birdie ?

- _Q-Quoi ?_

Prusse regarda de gauche à droite, son regard passant complètement à travers Canada.

- Je suis sûr de t'avoir entendu vomir il y a deux secondes …

_- Je suis là …_ dit-il faiblement …

Alors cela se terminait comme ça ? Prusse ne pouvait déjà plus le voir … Il avait été assez stupide pour le laisser faire hier, alors que Prusse avait trop bu … Canada le savait pourtant, il avait dit oui tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait presque pas de chance d'un lendemain ensemble … Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il le voulait de toute façon … Non, il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés chaque soir, pas besoin d'une personne l'accompagnant pour des beuveries, pas besoin d'une personne l'aimant pour ce qu'il est. Il était très bien seul, à l'abri du regard et du jugement des autres …

- Putain, Birdie, c'est trop bizarre, je sens ta présence près de moi et pourtant …

Il tendit le bras et effleura l'épaule de Canada. À ce contact, Canada lui apparut. Prusse cria et s'éloigna d'un coup, mettant une main dans son vomi.

- Canada ? C'était bien toi ?

Canada fronça des sourcils ? Prusse l'avait vu ? Prusse essuya sa main pleine de vomi sur le tissu du canapé et se leva. Il attrapa son boxer et son jean, les enfila puis retourna s'assoir à côté de son vomi. Avalant difficilement, il tendit à nouveau sa main vers ce qu'il avait cru être Canada. Une nouvelle fois, il lui apparut, nu et couvert de sang. Il vit qu'il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et regarda Canada droit dans les yeux, en tremblant un peu.

- Ne panique pas Birdie, mais t'es couvert de sang.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

Prusse vit les lèvres de Canada bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je ne t'entends pas … dit Prusse.

- _Tu ne m'entends pas ?!_ S'exclama Canada de pleins poumons.

- Non … fit Prusse en secouant la tête, mais j'arrive à lire sur tes lèvres… Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller par contre … Ou alors nettoyer tout ce sang … Tu es blessé où ?

_- Blessé ?_

Canada regarda son corps et … et ne vit rien, il était invisible.

_- Aargh !_ s'exclama-t-il en se levant et en rompant le contact avec Prusse.

Sans ce contact, Canada fut capable de voir son corps, il était effectivement couvert de sang.

- Canada ? Je n'te vois plus …

Canada chercha sur son corps la moindre trace de blessure, mais n'en vit aucune. Il alla chercher son t-shirt, et à son contact, le t-shirt devint invisible. Il le mit et fit pareil avec son boxer et son pantalon. Une fois habillé, il prit la main de Prusse, qui sursauta en voyant apparaitre le canadien à ses côtés.

_- Ce n'est pas mon sang …_ mima Canada.

- Pas ton sang ? Mais à qui est-ce alors ?

Canada haussa les épaules et pencha sa tête vers le bas. Par reflex, il souffla sur sa boucle … sur sa boucle ? Sa boucle ! Elle avait disparue ! Paniqué, il pressa la main de Prusse plus fort dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Birdie ? demanda Prusse inquiet.

- _Ma boucle …_

- Hn ?

- _Ma boucle !_ répéta-t-il en montrant le haut de sa tête.

- Ta boucle ? C'est ça que tu veux me dire ?

Canada hocha la tête.

- Putain, Birdie ! T'es invisible et couvert du sang d'un inconnu, et tout ce dont tu parles ce sont de tes cheveux ! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, t'étais pas une gonzesse !

- _C'est important !_

- Important ?! Et en quoi ? Ça repoussera !

Canada secoua la tête. Puis il eu une idée. Il attrapa un stylo posé sur la table et une enveloppe bleue posée à côté. Dessus, il écrivit :

_**Sans ma boucle, je deviens invisible.**_

Puis il tendit l'enveloppe à Prusse. Il lit le mot puis retourna l'enveloppe, voyant que dessus il était écrit Canada en lettre d'or.

- Et tu resteras invisible tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré ta boucle je suppose …

Canada hocha la tête.

- Pff … On se croirait dans une fiction pour adolescente sous hormones … Et je crois que c'est sur ton courrier que tu as écrit.

Canada fronça les sourcils et pris la lettre en main.

- C'est un joli bleu … dit Prusse. Bleu prussien …

Canada dut lâcher la main de Prusse afin de pouvoir ouvrir l'enveloppe. Une fois le papier dans une main, il reprit celle de Prusse.

- Quand tu me lâches, même le papier devient invisible … constata le prussien.

Canada et Prusse se mirent à lire ensemble.

_Guten Tag, Birdie !_

_Tu as été assez difficile à trouver par rapport aux autres … Tu étais comme invisible, Kesesese … Mais pas pour moi … Je t'ai toujours vu …_

_Oh mais j'oubliais ! Tu n'as plus ta boucle, donc maintenant tu es complètement invisible ! Kesesese ! Si tu veux la récupérer, rejoins-moi à la fête foraine de Varsovie ce week-end. Et emmènes Prusse avec toi … Bien que je pense qu'il voudra également venir …_

_Cordialement et avec toute ma génialité,_

_**M.**_

_P.S. Désolé pour le sang, c'est celui de Finlande, il était dur à cuir…_

Canada sentit son cœur s'arrêté. Le sang de Finlande ? Mais il y en avait en grande quantité ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il regarda Prusse.

- Ce M. … Il agit comme moi, l'enfoiré !

_- Finlande …_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Birdie ?

_- Finlande !_

- Ne t'inquiète pas on va les retrouver. Finlande et ta boucle, j'te l'promet !

Il siffla ensuite pour appeler Gilbird, mais l'oiseau ne vint pas.

- Gilbird ? Appela Prusse.

Canada se mit à tirer sur l'avant bras de Prusse et lui montra la table du doigt, sur laquelle une autre enveloppe était posée. Prusse fronça des sourcils et la saisit. Il l'ouvrit avec sa main libre et ses dents, puis la déplia et commença à lire.

_Guten Tag, Preußen !_

_Kesesese, ça doit te faire tout drôle de recevoir une lettre du génialissime moi … Après tout, on est les même ! Enfin … Pas vraiment … Notre unique différence est que j'ai trouvé ma chose la plus précieuse, toi non. Tu te contente d'un animal … Pathétique ! Kesesese …_

_J'ai donc pris soin de te prendre Gilbird. Si tu veux le récupérer, viens à Varsovie ce week-end pour la fête foraine._

_Viens avec Canada, mais je suis certain qu'il viendra de lui-même ... Kesesese !_

_Cordialement et avec toute ma génialité,_

_**M.**_

- Ce fils de pute … Il a prit Gilbird ! Canada ! Il m'a prit Gilbird ! Et quand je vois ce qu'il a fait à Finlande qui est inoffensif…

- _Ça va allez …_ souffla Canada.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Suède ! s'exclama Prusse, c'est bien là que vivait Finlande, non ? Peut-être qu'il en sait un peu plus que nous …

Canada hocha la tête.

- Mais euh … Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche avant …

_- Pas le temps,_ dit Canada en enfilant un manteau qui devint invisible à son contact.

Ils quittèrent le Canada à dix neuves heures.

_/ En Allemagne/_

Angleterre tambourinait à la porte d'Allemagne, faisant tomber de la poussière depuis les murs en brique.

- Allemagne, Prusse ! Ouvrez ! hurla-t-il de pleins poumons.

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! fit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Amérique, ne portant pas de haut.

- _Bloody hell !_ s'écria Angleterre, pourquoi t'es là, et pourquoi t'es torse nu ?

- À cause de Prusse ! s'exclama Amérique, énervé et serrant les poings. Oh, et bonjour au fait. Pourquoi t'es là toi ?

- _Prussia … That bloody wanker …_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris à toi ? demanda Amérique.

- Huh ?

- Bah, il m'a pris ma veste d'aviateur ! Superman sans sa cape c'est plus Superman !

- Idiot, pourquoi t'as rien mit d'autre pour venir !

- Ah euh … J'y ai pas vraiment pensé … Alors, il t'a prit quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! pesta Angleterre.

- _Jeez _… Du calme, c'est pas comme s'il avait pris ta dignité ! Alors c'était quoi ?

- Ma baguette … murmura Angleterre.

- Pardon, je crois que j'ai mal entendu…

- Tu as très bien entendu !

- T'as baguette ?! s'esclaffa Amérique. HAHAHAHA !

- C'est pas drôle ! hurla Angleterre.

Soudain, une voiture arriva derrière eux, un large 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées. Le véhicule se gara dans l'allée et Allemagne en descendit. Il s'approcha de chez lui en prenant la bonne clef sur son trousseau. Il ne sembla remarquer la présence des deux anglophones qu'en arrivant en bas de chez lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Allemagne un peu surpris.

- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi … dit Amérique sur un ton lassé.

- Où est ton frère ? demanda Angleterre.

- Oh euh … Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit où il était partit ce matin …

Allemagne ouvrit la porte de sa maison et proposa aux deux nations d'entrer à leur tour. Ils prirent place aux salons et Angleterre employa son ton le plus sérieux en déclarant :

- Allemagne, il faut qu'on parle.

_A.N/ Dun dun duuun ! Alors, j'espère que cette histoire ne vous ennuie pas de trop … Je n'arrive pas à garder un bon rythme quand à l'avancement de l'histoire… J'ai l'impression d'avancer puis de revenir en arrière …_

_Aw … Pauvre Canada … Couvert du sang de Finlande …_

_Aw … Pauvre Finlande … Toujours pas de nouvelle …_

_Au prochain chapitre, j'introduis Norvège et Danemark :) C'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis à la base, ce qui les rends trop mignons ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment les gens qui ship IceNor … Parce qu'ils sont frères … Bon d'accord, USUK n'est pas loin de ce statut, mais IceNor sont frères par les liens du SANG ! C'est … dégoutant … Après dans une fanfic tu peux faire en sorte qu'ils ne le soient pas, ou qu'ils ne le découvrent que lorsqu'ils sont amoureux … et que … Oh merde, nouvelle idée de fanfic ! Va-t-en idée ! Cette fois ci je ne fais plus l'erreur ! Une fanfic à la fois ! (Edit : … lol, j'en écris deux en même temps) (Re-Edit : lol, j'en écris trois en même temps)_

_Allez, à la semaine prochaine ! Pour savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Finlande !_

_(Aussi, j'ai décidé de mettre des titres à mes chapitres à partir de maintenant … J'avais oublié au premier, alors je me suis dit que je ne devais pas en mettre nulle part, mais comme j'aime chercher pour des titres … Un mini titre pour chaque partie …)_

_Spoiler : titre du chapitre 5 : Courage_

_(Je vous jure, ce chapitre est écrit depuis une quinzaine de jours, et je continue tout le temps de le modifier pour pouvoir me donner des papillons dans l'estomac … J'ai pleuré deux fois en l'écrivant, foutues hormones … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cerveau se programme sur « Fais souffrir Finland » …)_

_Un petit review, svp ? Même si c'est pour me dire où je me plante royalement, ou que mon orthographe laisse à désirer … :P_


	5. Chapter 5

Give Me That Back !

Rating : M

WARNING : Violence très violente. Même moi j'ai ressentis ce que j'écrivais … (Et je suis insensible)

_A.N./ Nous voici donc avec le nouveau chapitre ! Le cinquième ! Je suis trop contente que cette fanfic soit appréciée, vous n'avez pas idée de la sensation que le moindre petit review me fait … Pour citer Sakura Kinomoto, « Ça me rend toute Hanyan~ ! » (Faut avoir lu les mangas pour comprendre)_

_Pour vous cette semaine : SuFin et une pointe de DenNor. _

_Et maintenant : le cinquième chapitre ! À vos mouchoirs … (lisez le flashback de ce chapitre avec la playlist HetaOni à écouter en même temps, c'est sadique, mais ça fait pleurer (The Desision of Love est parfaite))_

Chapitre 5 : Courage

_/En Suède/_

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda calmement Norvège en entrant chez Suède.

- Hn. Fit Suède en hochant la tête.

Danemark, qui se trouvait derrière Norvège, entra à son tour en demandant ce qu'il se passait.

- C'est Seal'nd' …

- Quoi ? demanda Danemark. Qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit ?

- Blessé. Se contenta de dire Suède en regardant le sol.

Danemark et Norvège échangèrent un regard surpris (surtout pour Danemark qui avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions), et suivirent Suède qui montait à l'étage. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Sealand, où le petit était allongé sur le lit. Suède avait nettoyé tout le sang et traité son poignet foulé. À part un coup à la tête et son poignet, il n'y avait aucune autre trace de blessure sur Sealand, ce qui signifiait que le sang appartenait à … à … quelqu'un d'autre … À n'importe qui d'autre … Ce pouvait être celui de l'agresseur comme celui de … Finlande …

- Norge … dit Suède, tu peux fair' que'que chos' pour lui ?

- Je vais y regarder … dit Norvège en s'approchant du lit.

Il plaça le dos de sa main sur le front de Sealand et fronça des sourcils.

- Quoi ?! S'exclama Danemark. Il va bien ? Oh mon Dieu il est mort ! Son cœur bat toujours au moins ? Réponds quand je te parle ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? Norge ! Répond, dis-moi qu'il est en vie …

- Il est dans le coma, répondit Norvège, avec le peu d'émotion qu'il avait l'habitude d'exprimer.

- Il est mort ? demanda encore le danois.

- Non, dans le coma. Je connais une fée qui pourrait l'aider …

Après avoir dit ça, il se mit à chanter dans une langue inconnue. Danemark et Suède ne firent pas un bruit pour pouvoir entendre la voix mélodieuse de Norvège les bercer au loin. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Norvège ouvrit les yeux et vit différentes fées autour de lui. Son regard s'illumina et il sourit légèrement.

Voyant le visage de Norvège s'illuminer, Danemark en conclus qu'il devait certainement être entouré de fées, comme il le lui avait un jour expliqué, « Les fées transmettent tellement de joie à ceux qui les voient, qu'ils peuvent rester des heures à sourire comme des idiots … Tu demanderas à Angleterre. ».

- Tu veux bien aider Sealand ? demanda Norvège au plafond. Merci beaucoup.

Sealand se retrouva soudainement entouré d'un halo de lumière violette, couleur des yeux de Finlande, ce qui fit Suède détourner le regard. Une fois la lumière disparue, Sealand ouvrit les yeux et s'assit d'un coup en criant :

- Finlande !

Suède s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras et de le réconforter.

- Suède ! Maman est …

- J'sais … ça va aller, on va l'r'trouver …

- Ils lui ont arraché un bras, Papa ! Prusse et Canada ! Je les ai vus ! J'ai tout vu !

Suède se crispa et Norvège et Danemark firent un pas vers l'arrière …

- Sve … commença Danemark, où est Finlande ?

Suède enfuit son visage derrière Sealand, ils pleuraient ensembles.

- Je … J'en sais rien … Ils l'ont pris…

- Papa, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien su faire … J'ai pas autant de pouvoir magique qu'Angleterre … Je n'arrive même pas à voir les fées qui sont dans cette pièce, je ne sais que les sentir … Je suis nul !

- Chut … N't'en fais pa' …

- Si seulement j'étais plus grand ! … J'aurais pu le défendre …

- Sealand, Suède … murmura Norvège devant tant de gravité …

- Seal'nd', j' sais qu' c'est difficil', mais il fau' nous rac'nter c'qu'il s'est passé … Sois un gran' garçon …

Sealand essuya ses larmes dans ses manches de pyjama, et pris un air résolu.

- Ça a commencé quand je t'ai entendu partir …

Xx- flashback -xX

Finlande entendu quelqu'un frapper faiblement à sa porte. Espérant un instant que ce soit Suède, il demanda à la personne d'entrer …

- Maman ? demanda timidement Sealand.

Encore ce surnom …

- Que se passe-t-il, chéri ?

- J'ai entendu Papa partir … Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, Seal', ne t'inquiète pas …

Sealand fronça des sourcils et s'approcha du lit de Finlande …

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Huh ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment … avoua Sealand en plissant ses paupières. Quelque chose va t'arriver si un homme ne te protège pas …

Finlande prit la remarque en plein dans le cœur.

- Je suis un homme, lui rappela-t-il. Toi Sealand, tu n'es qu'un enfant !

- Je sais, mais je veux te protéger …

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul !

Sealand fronça des sourcils et sortit sa lèvre inférieure.

- Mais moi aussi je veux te protéger ! s'exclama Sealand.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! Le gronda Finlande. Va dans ta chambre !

- Non !

- File dans ta chambre immédiatement ! cria Finlande, vraiment blessé dans son égo.

Pourquoi tout le monde tenait à le protéger à ce point ? Il n'était pas un pays faible après tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait des traits de femmes qu'il en était une.

- Je te déteste ! Pesta Sealand avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il colla son dos à la porte et se laissa tomber. Il ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine pour une étreinte. Il se mit à sangloter en silence.

Ses instincts étaient en alertes … Il sentait que quelque chose allait se passer… Hanatamago vint s'assoir à ses pieds.

- Hana … murmura Sealand. Toi aussi tu le sens … Quelque chose est sur le point de se passer … Je vois du sang et des cœurs brisés … Le temps qui s'écoule et des cris muets … L'espace qui change …

Hanatamago se frotta à sa jambe, et Sealand lui caressa distraitement la tête.

Le sommeil s'empara de Sealand avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il ronflait légèrement, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte.

Il fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte que l'on verrouille.

- Finlande ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Kesesese … Je ne crois pas … répondu une voix derrière la porte.

Les yeux de Sealand s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis qu'il entendait la voix de Finlande :

- Qui … Qui est là ? demanda-t-il la ensommeillé.

- Kesesese … Ton pire cauchemar … répondit la voix, un sourire clairement audible aux lèvres.

- Le frère d'Amérique ? Ca-Canada ? C'est toi ? demanda Finlande paniqué.

- Je suis loin d'être lui … fit la voix comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de mal.

- Heh ! fit une nouvelle voix, un peu plus grave, et pourtant moins forte.

- Kesesese, ne le prend pas mal, Birdie !

Sealand se mit à tambouriner à la porte en hurlant le nom de sa mère adoptif.

- Finlande ! Finlande ! Ouvre-moi ! Ou le malfaiteur te tuera !

- Toi tu la ferme ! rugit la voix vantarde derrière la porte.

Sealand entendit que quelqu'un avait retourné le matelas et que Finlande s'était écrasé sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il, le visage au sol.

- Oh oui, excuse-toi, j'ai oublié de te dire notre plan ! Kesesese … C'est simple, je te kidnappe. Tu coopères ou je t'arrache un bras. C'est clair ?

- Lâchez-moi ! cria Finlande alors que le sosie de Canada le tenait par les épaules et tentait de l'embarquer.

- Tu comprends quand je te parle ? Je suis très sérieux quand je dis que je peux t'arracher un bras …

Les yeux de Sealand s'ouvrirent grands alors qu'il pouvait entendre le son d'une personne donnant un coup de poing, et pria de ton son cœur, pour que ce soit Finlande qui ait administré le coup à son opposant. Ses espoirs se brisèrent lorsqu'il entendit Finlande gémir de douleur.

Bien décidé à intervenir, Sealand sortit en courant de la maison, suivit par Hanatamago, espérant entrer par la fenêtre. Arrivé devant celle de la chambre de ses parents, il vit qu'une échelle y était suspendue. La fenêtre était ouverte et de la lumière s'échappait de la pièce.

Il grimpa à l'échelle, mais au moment où il allait entrer, une personne ferma les fenêtres. Sealand eu le temps de regarder longuement cette personne, il s'agissait de Prusse. Il était presqu'invisible, mais on ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il portait un pantalon bleu à carreau, une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue, avec un veston à col en V de couleur marron, le tout surmonté d'une veste bleue. On aurait dit un uniforme scolaire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, donnant un coup de poing à Finlande, se trouvait Canada. Il était 100% visible et portait la même tenue que Prusse, à un détail près, il n'avait ni veston marron, ni cravate. Uniquement une chemise blanche et une veste en tweed bleue.

Il sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche arrière et la planta dans l'épaule de Finlande. Sealand écarquilla les yeux en horreur, pour lui, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il n'entendit pas le cri à déchirer les entrailles lancé par Finlande. Sa vision se troublait et il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Le rire de Canada le ramena à la réalité :

- Kesesese ! T'es vraiment inutile ! Une vraie gonzesse … Il te faudrait un garde du corps …

Un garde du corps ? pensa Sealand … Il pouvait être ce garde du corps ! Il sortit son poing et donna un coup dans la fenêtre qui ne bougea pas. _Crap_, du triple vitrage … Il essaya à nouveau, et à chaque fois que la douleur devenait plus grande, il tapait plus fort. Le verre commençait à se fendiller. C'est là qu'il donna un violent coup de tête dans la fenêtre qui éclata en mille morceaux. Le poing et la tête de Sealand étaient couverts de sang, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'épaule de Finlande, dont des morceaux de chair pendaient le long de la clavicule.

- Finlande ! cria Sealand en se précipitant vers Canada.

Il brandit son poing blessé et tenta de donner un coup à l'agresseur. Canada se retourna et bloqua le petit poing dans sa paume. De son autre main, celle qui tenait les ciseaux, Canada prit le poignet de Sealand et le brisa, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple bout de bois. Sealand hurla et Hanatamago arriva de nulle part. Le chien se jeta sur la jambe de Canada qui éclata de rire avant de la projeter au loin d'un coup de pied.

- Bon, dit Canada en s'adressant à Finlande. Rends-toi sans broncher et on ne te fera plus de mal.

- Non ! hurla Finlande, Sealand, sauve-toi ! Je sais me défendre tout seul !

- Mais Maman … dit Sealand la voix tremblante.

- Va t'en ! dit-il durement.

- Non ! Je reste pour te protéger ! répondit le petit les larmes aux yeux.

Sur ces mots, Sealand se plaça entre Finlande et Canada, faisant face à l'agresseur, un visage déterminé, et écarta ses petits bras, pour montrer qu'il resterait. Hors de question pour lui d'abandonner celui qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Cette personne l'avait recueillit alors que toutes les autres nations se moquaient tout le temps de sa petite taille et refusait même de reconnaitre son statut de micro nation. Son propre frère, Angleterre, le traitait comme un moins que rien. Finlande et Suède étaient resté auprès de lui et l'avaient aimé de tout leur cœur. Sealand se devait de protéger Finlande, c'était la moindre des choses.

- Gil, appela Canada, occupe-toi du gosse, je me charge de sa mère …

- Mais je … commença Prusse, jusque là resté sur la touche.

- Fais-ce que je te dis ! lança froidement Canada.

Prusse soupira et immobilisa Sealand en l'emprisonnant dans une clef de bras, prenant son poignet endoloris derrière son dos. Avec un poignet cassé, il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger.

- Kesesese … Maintenant Gil, tu le places de manière à ce qu'il voit se qu'il se passera s'il intervient …

Prusse murmura un « t'es ignoble » avant d'obéir et de mettre Sealand face à Finlande, toujours en le tenant pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

- Bien … fit Canada.

Il leva le bras et planta une nouvelle fois la paire de ciseaux dans l'épaule de Finlande, qui hurla. Sealand regardait en horreur, aucun son ne daignait sortir de sa bouche, alors que Canada continuait de planter les ciseaux dans la chair de Finlande, en faisant le tour du bras … On entendit un bruit de craquement et Canada rire sauvagement …

- Kesesese ! On dirait bien que j'ai atteint l'os …

Il fit tourner la paire de ciseau, comme une clef dans une porte. Il prit ensuite la paire à deux mains, et ouvrit les ciseaux. Finlande commençait à perdre connaissance, sous la douleur et la perte de sang.

Sealand se moquait de la douleur dans son poignet, il se libéra de la prise de Prusse et se jeta sur Finlande au sol, le prenant dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang et Finlande respirait à peine. Canada plaça son pied sur Sealand et le plaqua au sol, contre Finlande. Finlande était écraser par le poids de son fils et par Canada qui riait comme un malade.

- Kesesese ! Maintenant, je vais te montrer que je tiens toujours parole ! Kesesese !

Il saisit le bras blessé de Finlande et tira d'un coup sec. Comme Finlande portait un pyjama, le tissus était une résistance supplémentaire, et Canada ria lorsqu'il dit tiré plus fort pour arraché la manche avec. Finlande et Sealand hurlèrent à la vue du bras arraché. Des lambeaux de chaire pendant mollement le long d'un os brisé et couvert de liquide rouge. Canada enleva le tissus autour du bras, le dévoilant nu et sans vie.

Finlande, fidèle à lui-même, était bien décidé à rester courageux et fort par lui-même.

- Sea… Sealand … commença-t-il sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

- M-M-Ma-Maman … pleura Sealand.

- V-Va te cacher dans … La penderie … Je ne veux pas … qu'ils te fassent du mal … Protège-toi … Avec ta … magie …

- Je veux rester avec toi ! hurla Sealand en voyant le regard de sa mère perdre de son intensité.

- Seal' … C'est un ordre …

- Mais je …

- Je te … laisse une mission … Je veux que tu dises à ton père que … J'étais heur…

Les yeux de Finlande se fermèrent et derrière lui, Canada se remit à rire.

- Kesesese ! Quel lopette ce Finlande …

- Finlande ! hurla Sealand en pleurant abondamment. Maman ! Répond-moi je t'en prie ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté ! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir aidé à faire la lessive comme tu me l'avais demandé … Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir rangé ma chambre ! Alors je t'en prie, reviens …

Sealand s'excusait de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ou ne pas faire pour déplaire Finlande. Sanglotant et hurlant son désespoir.

- Matt … On devrait y aller … dit Prusse incertain.

- Tu rigoles ? J'me ferais bien le petit aussi …

- Non ! Arrête ! Trop de sang _le_ réveillerait !

- Kesesese ! Mais _il_ est déjà réveillé … Ria Canada. _Il_ est réveillé depuis que tu t'es coupé en ouvrant la fenêtre … Maintenant, je m'occupe du gosse !

Non, pensa Sealand, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse attraper lui aussi, il avait une mission à remplir. Finlande le lui avait demandé. Il devait obéir à sa mère. Il allait être courageux et se défendre par lui-même, comme Finlande le lui avait demandé.

Sealand se leva et courut à travers la pièce. Il arriva à la penderie et hurla :

- Hana ! Grimpe dans l'armoire !

Le chien obéit et Sealand le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. L'enfant claqua la porte et la scella avec la magie du tonnerre, la seule qu'il connaissait de toute façon … Quand Canada tenta d'ouvrir la porte, il se prit une violente décharge.

- Sale petit con … cracha-t-il.

- Matt, on y va …

- Non ! Je veux sa peau !

- Matthew ! hurla Prusse silencieusement.

Sealand entendit le bruit de deux personnes qui s'embrassaient, puis la voix de Canada :

- Merde,_ il_ est revenu, pas vrai ? Je suis désolé, Birdie … Aargh ! s'écria-t-il apeuré, c'est … Finlande ?

- O-Oui …

- Vient Gilbert, on s'en va.

Sealand n'entendit pas le son de personnes quittant la pièce. Ni la porte qui se déverrouillait, ni quelqu'un marchant sur des morceaux de verres. Il se dit que Canada et Prusse devaient lui tendre un piège afin qu'il sorte. Alors il ne bougea pas et écouta, à la recherche du moindre son.

Après ce qu'il eut semblé une éternité, il entendit un bruit. Une personne était entrée précipitamment dans la chambre en défonçant la porte. Cette même personne quitta ensuite la chambre et alla fouiller dans toute la maison avant de revenir dans la chambre. Un nouveau son se fit entendre. Quelqu'un avait marché sur un jouet appartenant à Hanatamago, et celle-ci s'agita dans le placard. Quelqu'un tenta alors d'ouvrir la penderie.

- Allez-vous-en ! cria Sealand d'une voix brisée.

- Seal'nd' ? C'est moi … répondit la voix de Suède.

Xx- fin du flashback –xX

Sealand était en larmes, Suède avait des larmes au coin des yeux, Norvège était en larme et même Danemark était en larmes.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et fragile que Finlande ? Il était la bonté incarnée … Et le plus effrayant, c'était que les coupables étaient Canada et Prusse ! Certes, ils avaient agis hors personnage et c'étaient appelés par des noms différents, mais il n'y avait que deux personnes correspondant à la description laissé par Sealand. Et les deux nations allaient entendre parler des Nordiques …

- Papa … Finlande m'a demandé de te dire … qu'il était heureux avec toi …

Suède serra les poings en imaginant la première chose qu'il ferait en voyant ces deux faces de clowns … Que ce soit à Varsovie, ou même avant.

- R'pose toi, Seal' …

- Non ! Je suis en pleine forme ! répondit Sealand.

Suède lui lança un regard sévère, que Sealand ignora royalement. Lui, il n'était pas intimider par son aura menaçante … Sealand s'assit sur le bord du lit et se leva.

- Il faut qu'on discute d'un plan d'attaque, Papa.

Suède lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'es un peu tr'p p'tit' pour fair' la guer' …

- Alors on demandera de l'aide à mon frère ! continua Sealand. Je suis sûr qu'Angleterre se fera une joie de …

- Je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait … déclara Danemark, Prusse l'a aidé pour la Guerre de 7 ans, et il a élevé Canada …

- Ça ne change rien ! s'exclama Sealand, quand il verra ce qu'ils ont fait à Finlande, il sera forcé de leur faire la guerre !

- D'main. Dit Suède., d'main, j'irai voir All'magn'.

- Je viendrais avec toi ! dit Danemark.

- Moi aussi. Ajouta Norvège.

- Et je sais que tu dira non, Papa, mais moi aussi, je viendrais.

- D'ccord. Répondit Suède.

- D'…D'accord ?

- T'es courageux Seal'nd'.

Sealand sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Je te promet, Papa, je retrouverais Finlande avec toi, et on pourra redevenir une famille !

Suède sourit et le serra fort. Danemark eu les larmes aux yeux et s'écria :

- Oh Norge ! Sers-moi fort !

Et il se jeta dans les bras de Norge qui ne réagit pas.

- Je te jure que si je vois Canada ou Prusse … fit Danemark … Je leur arrache la tête avec un sécateur !

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Suède et Sealand descendirent pour aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? Il était vingt et une heure …

La porte s'ouvrit sur Prusse, dont le T-shirt était teinté de sang.

_A.N/ Oh mon Dieu ! Mais quelle genre d'auteure arrêterait un chapitre comme ça ? Ah Ha ! J'adore les cliffhangers … Devant ça tu fronces les sourcils, puis tu souris comme un con … Tu l'as fais ? Parce que moi je l'ai fais en écrivant … Et si vous penser que Prusse est la par hasard, je rappelle qu'il quittait le Canada à 19h, et qu'il y a un décalage horaire … Et que donc c'est possible ! (Yep, totally not …)_

_Pauvre Finlande … Pauvre Sealand … J'adore Sealand, il est si courageux ! J'aimerai bien l'avoir comme petit frère :D Je crois que j'ai trop regardé HetaQuest pour le faire comme ça … Mais le fait qu'il connaisse la magie me paraissait naturel puisqu'il est le frère d'Angleterre, bien qu'Iggy ne le reconnaisse pas …_

_Ah, aussi, dans cette fic, les pays n'ont pas de nom humain, ça rend plus facile la suite … Hé hé hé …_

_Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais introduire la fête foraine de Varsovie … Mais … Ça viendra …_

_Au fait, vous resterez sur votre faim, parce que le prochain chapitre, c'est USUK, Spamano, j'essaierais de caser le flashback du jour avant le diner GerIta, pour montrer pourquoi Italie agissait comme ça, pourquoi Espagne avait la gueule de bois et pourquoi Prusse dit que les conseils d'Espagne France et Ita-Chan on porté leur fruit … et … j'essaierais … LietPol … Bah oui, on en entend pas parler … Je crois qu'il est de trop dans l'histoire ce couple … Enfin, dès que je lui aurait trouvé sa place dans l'histoire, tout ira bien :P 5autrement dit, putain de chapitre d'au moins huit milles mots (alors que j'essaie d'écrire pour 3000 à chaque fois)._

_J'ai l'impression que ça va être long avant d'enfin arrivé au vrai but de l'histoire … Je dois encore donner une lettre aux Italies et ouvrir celle d'Espagne … Et Pologne aussi … Je l'oublie tout le temps alors que c'est un de mes personnages préféré …_

_Les genres de l'histoire sont humour et aventure … Vous le voyez bien, non ? Bon, l'aventure viendra avec le temps, et j'écris souvent des blagues nulles … D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'Espagne est là pour ça …_

_Je viens de me rendre compte que France n'a pas vraiment de rôle dans cette fic … Pareil pour Chine et Russie … God damnit ! Il y a trop de personnages dans Hetalia … Oh allez, je ferais faire une apparition de Russie x Chine au moment de la foire … Je ne ship pas vraiment ce couple … Je l'aime bien mais … En fait j'men fous …_

_Je m'éclate en écrivant, parce que j'aime écrire les scènes de violence … J'avais prévu très peu de violence, mais mon instincts m'y a forcé … Je crois que je vais changer le Rating, et passer à M …_

_Dites-moi comment vous avez ressentit ce chapitre, un petit review ? :3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Give Me That Back !**

Rating : M

WARNING : Violence verbale (Romano oblige) et physique (Matthew oblige)

_A.N./ Salut les Hetaliens et Hetaliennes francophones :D Voici le nouveau chapitre !_

_Je continuerais cette fic jusqu'au bout, malgré le fait qu'elle n'est pas un super succès, je m'amuse beaucoup en l'écrivant, du coup, je continue !_

_En même temps, c'était ma première fic Hetalia, ce qui veut dire que je m'étais lancée sans trop savoir se que je faisais … J'avais pas super bien réfléchit à la fin, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je fais de mon mieux !_

_Oh, et vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que je caserais le flashback ? Bah j'ai pas su (= j'ai pas travaillé). Il sera dans le chapitre 8 … Ça sera dans longtemps, et je suis sûre que c'est un très très mauvais timing, mais voilà …_

_Enfin bref …_

_Italie dit « Ve » beaucoup trop souvent quand je l'écris ... À améliorer (sérieux, j'ai bien enlevé la moitié des « ve » déjà …)_

_Pour vous cette semaine : oh tiens, changement de programme : CanPru (MattGil) et Spamano _

_Chapitre monté à l'envers, for the fun of it :3_

Chapitre 6 : L'imposteur, l'appel et la boîte mystère

_/En Italie/_

- Prusse ? dit Italie en ouvrant sa porte. Ve … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh euh … Bonjour Italie … dit Prusse d'une voix assez faible.

- Ve … Je ne te vois presque plus … T'as passé la journée avec … Ve… C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Ca-na-da ! Épela Prusse.

- Ve … Tu veux entrer ?

Prusse hocha faiblement de la tête, et entra chez Italie. Il sursauta quand Romano vint lui faire une frappe dans le dos. Il venait juste de raccrocher son téléphone et de le mettre dans sa poche. Il s'exclama

- Ah tête de patate numéro 2 … Le connard-aux-pancakes n'est pas avec toi ?

- Euh non … Il … euh … dormait …

- Hn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bouffon ? T'as l'air bien calme …

- C-C'est parce que j'ai … attrapé un rhume …

À la fenêtre, Matthew se frappa le front de sa paume.

- _Mais quel idiot …_ souffla-t-il dans le micro relié à l'oreillette que Gilbert portait.

- Non ! s'exclama Prusse.

- Hn ? fit Romano.

- Euh … Je crois que c'est la grippe … Ou la coqueluche …

- _Arrête de parler_, lui dit Matthew.

Prusse tomba silencieux. Et regarda ses genoux.

- Ve … Prusse ? Où est Gilbird ?

- Qui ?

- _C'est l'oiseau de Prusse, crétin …_

- Oh, Gilbird ! Il … est avec … l'ours de Canada …

- J'croyais qu'il restait toujours avec toi ? Réplica Romano.

Prusse s'empressa d'agiter ses mains, et de répondre :

- Oui mais euh … Je crois qu'il est … amoureux alors …

- Hn…

Romano plissa des yeux et s'assit à côté de son frère, l'air suspicieux, il fixait les yeux de Prusse intensément.

- _Gil, _commença Matthew,_ t'es sensé les distraire et endormir Italie avec le chloroforme. Je m'occupe de son frère._

Prusse se leva d'un coup et déclara :

- Italie, tu peux … euh … me suivre dans la cuisine ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

- Ve, OK~ ! s'exclama joyeusement Italie en se levant à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent à pas rapide dans la cuisine, et Romano les regarda s'éloigner, observant l'allure étrange de Prusse qui marchait comme si le sol allait s'effondrer.

- Il y a quelque chose de louche avec le _bastardo_ … souffla-t-il. Si ça s'trouve, il va donner une lettre bizarre à mon frère aussi …

Une fois dans la cuisine, Italie s'assit sur la table.

- Ve… Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Si c'est pour me demander comment ça c'est passer avec Allemagne, j'ai pas réussis à garder mon calme quand il m'a embrassé, alors je suis toujours puceau … Tu diras à France que ses conseils étaient bons par contre … Et les tiens aussi … Ve … Et toi, ça c'est passé comment avec Canada ? Tu lui as donné de l'alcool ? Ve~ J'espère que mes conseils étaient assez bons aussi … Et vous avez jouez ?

- _Mein Gott__,_ dit Matthew, _comment on éteint ce machin ?_

- Je … euh … crois que je sais … comment … dit Prusse

- Ve ?

Prusse sortit un morceau de tissus de sa poche et le colla au visage d'Italie qui ouvrit les yeux, étonné, avant de les refermer en murmurant « L'heure de la siesta … ».

- _Bien joué, maintenant tu lui coupes sa boucle … J'ai hâte de voir son état sans sa boucle …_

Prusse sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche arrière, les mains tremblantes. Il l'approcha du visage d'Italie et ferma les yeux en coupant sa boucle. Il l'a prit et la fourra dans sa poche.

- C'est bon, Matt, tu peux …

- Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Fous. Bordel ! résonna une voix derrière Gilbert.

- Ro-Romano !

- Toi, t'es pas Prusse, ducon … T'es qui bordel ?

- S-Si … Je suis P-P-Prusse … répondit Gilbert.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule …

- Je t'assure !

- Alors répond à mes questions …

- Euh … hésita Gilbert.

- Où est-ce qu'Espagne voudrait m'emmener ?

- … euh …. Et bien …. Euh … Au septième ciel ?

- …

Romano se tut et lui lança un regard perçant :

- … Elle était facile celle là … Sur qui Prusse flashait étant petit ?

- … euh … sur …euh … France ?

- Ah ha ! Non, bâtard, c'était sur Hongrie, puis sur Autriche, puis sur … euh j'ai oublié son nom …

- Ca-na-da ! répliqua Gilbert.

- _Gil, t'as tout fait foirer, abruti !_

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! rétorqua Gilbert. Et toi, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas occuper de Romano pendant que je m'occupais d'Italie ?

Romano regarda son frère allongé sur la table. Il dormait paisiblement, sans connaissance de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Romano l'observa mieux … Il lui manquait quelque chose … quelque chose d'Italien …

- Bon. Fit une voix derrière Romano l'obligeant à se retourner et à jurer pour le sursaut que l'inconnu lui avait causé.

- Matt ! s'écria Gilbert.

- Canada ? demanda Italie du Sud.

- Kesesese … Pas vraiment non …

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de tissus imbibé de chloroforme et l'approcha du visage de Romano. Ce dernier se crispa, et attrapa le poignet ennemi avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible. Il planta ses dents dans l'avant bras de son agresseur, qui du lâcher son morceau de tissu. Romano ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il sentit le gout ferreux du sang dans sa bouche.

- Connard, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça, bordel ?

- Du … commença Gilbert d'une faible voix, du sang … Matt ! Ferme les yeux !

- Kesesese ! Trop tard !

Matthew releva la tête, ses yeux étaient teintés d'une nuance sombre et meurtrière. Un sourire pervers aux lèvres, il sortit sa paire de ciseaux de sa poche arrière. Il la planta immédiatement dans le ventre de Romano qui s'étouffa de surprise et de douleur.

- Matt ! Arrête ! On suit mon plan ! Comme ça il n'y aura pas de blessé…

- Kesesese ! Regarde le … dit Matthew en désignant Romano du doigt, il est déjà blessé … Mais pas assez … Je sais déjà qu'un bras s'arrache facilement … Et si j'essayais la jambe ?

- Non ! hurlèrent Romano et Gilbert d'une même voix.

Romano sortit son poing et le lança dans le visage de Matthew. Le poing atteignit sa cible et le nez de son ennemi se brisa. Matthew perdu un peu de son équilibre et dut s'appuyer contre le mur.

Romano se tint le ventre d'où le sang s'échappait en grande quantité. Matthew se releva d'un coup, en rigolant et chargea à nouveau. Cette fois, les ciseaux atteignirent la cuisse gauche de Romano qui hurla, alors que le métal se plantait dans son fémur. L'esprit fou fit tourner les ciseaux dans la plaie, et Romano tomba sur le sol, paralysé par la douleur.

Matthew prit la boucle de Romano en main et se mit à la caresser et riant. L'italien se mit à rougir et se crispa. Il hurla, moitié haletant de douleur :

- Putain …il n'y a … qu'une personne qui … a le droit de … me toucher là … et c'est pas toi, enfoiré !

Matthew sortit la paire de ciseaux de la cuisse de Romano et lui coupa sa boucle. L'italien hurla, et tomba à la renverse, comme s'il avait perdu son sens de l'équilibre. Sa tête s'écrasa face la première sur le sol carrelé et couvert de sang de la cuisine.

- Kesesese … J'ai ta boucle Romano, alors boucle-la ! Kesesese ! Je suis hilarant … Oooh, un autre jouet !

Sur ces paroles, il se jeta sur Italie endormis sur la table et lui planta les ciseaux dans la main. Italie ne réagit même pas. Du sang se mit à couler sur la table et des gouttes tombèrent sur le sol. Romano les voyait tomber inlassablement, mais ne réagissait pas.

_Ploc …_

_ Ploc …_

_ Ploc …_

C'était très reposant … Cela ressemblait presqu'à une berceuse …

_Ploc…_

_ Ploc …_

_ Ploc …_

- Matthew ! hurla Gilbert comme s'il ne revenait à lui que maintenant.

Il prit le visage de Matthew entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Lorsque Matt ouvrit les yeux, ils avaient reprit leur couleur originel. Violet, pur et innocent, inoffensif. Gilbert lui sourit et Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant la scène devant lui.

- _Il_ a encore … dit-il.

- Ça va aller Matt, t'en fais pas … Mets les enveloppes sur la table et allons-nous en.

- Je suis désolé Gil, on devait suivre ton plan pour qu'il y ait moins de blessé et …

- Ne t'en fais pas… Partons.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot … dit Matt à Gilbert alors que ses yeux reprenaient des couleurs sombres. Alors on va voir qui maintenant ? Celui qui ressemble à ton frère ?

Gilbert prit Matthew par la main, et ils disparurent sans laisser de trace.

_Ploc …_

_ Ploc …_

_ Ploc …_

- Il faut … commença Romano, que j'appelle … Espagne …

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro d'Espagne.

/En Espagne/

Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Espagne sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange … Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais … c'était comme si quelqu'un était venu ici sans son autorisation. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, _The Delicious Tomato Song_, la sonnerie de Romano.

- _¿ Oiga ?_

- Connard, tu m'as piqué ma veste !

Espagne soupira puis sourit :

- Tu l'as oublié où cette fois ?

- Dans le salon … bordel …

Espagne se rendit dans le salon et trouva la veste de Romano sur le canapé.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois, Roma. Tu pourrais attraper froid en sortant sans ta veste …

- Ta gueule, j'suis plus un gosse ! Et il fait putain de trente degrés chez toi, abruti !

- Comme tu voudras, Roma~ ! Oh, tiens ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une lettre sur la table … dit Espagne. Elle était déjà là tout à l'heure ?

- Hn ? fit Romano, non, j'crois pas … Je croyais que personne ne pouvait entrer dans ce salon, putain !

- C'est le cas …

Espagne ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire à voix haute, il n'avait de toute façon rien à cacher à son petit Roma~ !

_Guten tag, Espagne !_

_Kesesese, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? Bon, je vais faire court parce que j'ai d'autres lettres à donner … Bon, alors, j'ai pris ta plus précieuse de tes choses, et il s'avère que ce soit ta _tomate pequeño, o uta tomatito_ … J'ai jamais été doué en sepagnol …_

_Kesesese, pathétique ! Alors j'ai pris ton plan de tomate magique ! Celui qui fait apparaitre des tomates dans tes poches dès que tu en as besoin d'une … Si tu veux le récupérer, rejoins-moi à la fête foraine de Varsovie ce week-end. Prend Romano avec toi, mais il viendra de lui-même de toute façon …_

_Cordialement et avec toute ma génialité,_

_**M.**_

Espagne resta sans voix, Romano resta sans voix … Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- Alors ta plus de tomate ? Tu sers plus a rien, bordel …

- Romano ! C'est sérieux ! On parle de mon plan magique là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de différents des autres plans magiques que tu as ? Putain, t'en as qui font pousser des tomates géantes !

- Celui la est différent, c'est le premier que j'ai ramené d'Amérique ! Si on en prend pas soin, toutes mes autres tomates vont le ressentir et ne pousseront plus !

- Bordel, tu parles comme si elles avaient des émotions …. Rétorqua Romano.

- Elles en ont ! Et je vais devoir les consoler toute la semaine si je ne récupère pas mon plan magique … pleura Espagne à l'autre bout du fil.

- D'accord, putain ! Arrêtes de pleurer bordel ! Qui t'a envoyé la lettre ?

- … C'est signé M., mais je suis sur que c'est Prusse …

- Pourquoi il aurait fait ça, l'enfoiré ?

- J'en sais rien … Et comment il l'aurait pu la mettre ici alors qu'il est chez Canada …

- Qui ? demanda Romano un peu surprit.

- Le chapeau d'Amérique … Il nous a dit hier soir qu'il allait le voir pour tester les techniques de dragues qu'Ita-Chan lui a conseillés.

- QUOI ? hurla Romano, pourquoi mon frère aurait …

- Oh c'est vrai … t'étais déjà parti quand on en a parlé … Bon, en attendant, je part pour l'Allemagne immédiatement.

- Putain … Quand on parle du loup … Devine qui vient d'arriver …

- Prusse est chez toi ? J'arrive alors.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure connard … et aussi …

- Hm~ ?

- Prudence sur la route.

Et il raccrocha aussitôt. Ah, Romano, mignon quelle que soit la situation. Espagne prit ses clefs et quitta son domicile pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Et lui qui devait s'occuper de la crise … Son patron allez lui tirer les oreilles … Oh, et puis zut, c'était pour des cas d'urgences ! Romano et les tomates sont des cas d'urgence, tout le monde sait ça …

/ En Pologne/

Lituanie préparait le souper, alors que Pologne, assit sur la table dans sa jupe bleue, lui racontait pour la nième ses projets de décoration intérieure.

- Oh, Liet, on devrait genre, carrément peindre la porte d'entrée en rose !

- Je … euh …. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée …

- Si, si, j't'assure ! dit Pologne en secouant sa main dramatiquement au dessus de sa tête, comme ça, tout le monde saura qu'on habite là ! Ce serait, genre, trop cool !

Lituanie se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, l'air gêné.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on sache où on habite ?

- Duh~ ! Parce qu'on ne nous rend jamais visite !

- C'est … si important que ça pour toi ?

- Genre, ouais ! Pas pour toi ?

- Pas vraiment, souffla Lituanie, je préfère rester au calme et avce toi …

- Et Biélorussie … ajouta Pologne en grinçant des dents.

- Tu reviens avec ça ?

Lituanie soupira, ennuyer d'entendre son mari revenir sur cette histoire.

- Elle est folle … grogna Pologne.

- Elle est ma meilleure amie ! réplica Lituanie tout en ajoutant de la crème fraîche dans sa sauce.

- Comment tu peux dire ça, alors qu'elle a genre cassé tous tes doigts quand t'a voulu lui prendre la main ?

- C'était pour … me montrer comment … les plier dans un sens différent … dit Lituanie.

Pologne éclata de rire, ne se lassant jamais de ce mensonge. Lituanie lui, fit la tête.

- Liet ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Liet, tu boudes ?

Pas de réponse.

- Allez Liet, t'es carrément pas drôle quand tu boudes !

- …

- Liiiiiet ! Bouda Pologne à son tour. Si tu ne parles pas, moi non plus.

- …

- …

…

…

-…

-…

- Allez Liet !

Lituanie sourit et regarda son mari.

- Incapable de ne pas parler …

- Ah ha ! Tu m'as carrément parler, Liet ! Ça veux dire que tu ne boudes plus !

Lituanie soupira :

- On dirait bien …

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pologne se leva et marcha en se déhanchant jusqu'à la porte. Lituanie le regarda faire en roulant des yeux.

- J'espère que c'est genre, pas Biélorussie …

Il ouvrit la porte et il n'y avait personne. Par contre, il y avait un paquet et une lettre sur le sol. Il se pencha pour les ramasser, oubliant qu'il était en jupe, ce qui fit rougir Lituanie lorsqu'il passa sa tête par la porte de la cuisine pour demander qui était là.

Pologne rapporta la boite blanche de la taille d'une boite à chaussure et la posa sur la table de la cuisine. Lituanie prit l'enveloppe bleue foncé et put y voir le nom de Pologne écrit dessus à l'encre d'or. Pologne était déjà en train d'ouvrir la boîte.

- Attend, Po ! lui dit Lituanie, si ça se trouve, c'est piégé ! Tu devrais peut-être d'abord lire la lettre …

Pour une fois, Pologne ne répondit pas et ouvrit la lettre. Lituanie es mit derrière lui afin de la lire en même temps.

_Bien le bonjour, Pologne !_

_J'espère que tu es prêt à recevoir de la visite. Une bonne dizaine de pays vont venir frapper à ta porte ce week-end pour la fête foraine de Varsovie. Je ne suis pas sûre, cependant, que l'idée de te voir leur fasse plaisir. _

_Ils seront dans une colère noire, mais pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons. Je compte sur toi pour les accueillir comme il se le doit, et avec modestie. Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que si tu n'agis pas selon mes recommandations, il t'arrivera de grands malheurs. Des malheurs dans le même genre que ce colis._

_Amicalement et avec mon respect,_

_**G.**_

Lituanie et Pologne échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Je … Commença Pologne, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir que tu ouvres ce truc finalement …

- J'ai … J-J'ai jamais d-dis que je voulais l'o-ouvrir …

- Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait, genre, répondre à la lettre ou renvoyer le colis ?

Lituanie prit l'enveloppe en main, et la retourna dans tous les sens. Il finit par conclure qu'il n'y avait pas d'adresse, et qu'il était donc impossible de les renvoyer ou de répondre.

- Liet …

- Oui ?

- Il faut carrément qu'on ouvre ce colis …

- P-pourquoi ? dit Lituanie en reculant d'un pas et en tremblant.

- I-Il y a du sang qui coule le long de la table …

_A.N/ Et oui, ça s'arrête là ! J'aurais aimé terminer sur une note de suspense mais … Je n'ai pas réussis … La fin ne me plait pas de trop, mais je ne sais même pas ce que je veux alors …_

_Aw, poor Italies brothers ! Matthew me fait rire, je le trouve trop mignon quand il devient violent :3 Pas vous ?_

_Bon, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire … Ça change, et tant mieux :D_

_Pour LietPol … C'est pas très original mais … Je n'ai jamais role play Lituanie … Pologne je le fais encore souvent, du coup ça va mais … J'ai toujours préféré role play les Seme, parce qu'ils sont ceux qui initient la conversation et qui la tourne à leurs avantages … (Moi en Sweden, en America ou en Korea = Fou rire du partenaire)(Le fou rire est originaire de la Corée, da~ze !)_

_Korea me manque … Pourquoi il n'a pas de rôle ici ? Au moins il est là dans I'm Way Too Old …_

_Bon, dans mon prochain pavé d'auteure de fin de chapitre, je remettrais les pendules à l'heure, et j'expliquerai l'ordre des événements :3 Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je préfère écrire dans le désordre … mais vous l'avez vu dans ce chapitre, le coup de fil Spamano date d'avant le passage précédent … (Je suis bizarre)_

_Bon, j'y vais, c'est la foire artisanal dans le visage d'à côté et j'y vais chaque année rien que pour bouffer des frites et des gaufres, et pour m'acheter du chocolat à tartiner artisanal goût praliné … Oh, et du mil aussi ! Et des bonbons … (J'y vais que pour la bouffe en fait …)_

_À la prochaine folks :P_

_Un petit Review ? (*v*) Même si c'est anonyme, ça fait du bien, c'est un peu comme du carburant ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Give Me That Back !**

Rating : T

WARNING : aucune …

_A.N/ Déjà le septième !____Bon, je vais essayer de moins parler et d'écrire plus !_

_Pour vous cette semaine : Spamano, USUK (en quantité légère et implicite … tellement implicite que ça parait inexistant)_

_Bonne lecture :D_

_(Au fait, j'ai jamais écrit un aussi mauvais chapitre de ma vie … J'ai l'impression que rien ne concorde, que c'est illogique et que ça va trop vite … Il y a trop de dialogue, et pas assez de description … Enfin bref, de la mierda en boite … Et j'ai même pas su caser le flashback …)_

_(Si vous lisez I'm Way Too Old, sachez que c'est parce que je n'arrivait pas à écrire ce chapitre que j'ai commencé à écrire une deuxième fic … Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis maintenant bloquée au chapitre 7 d'I'm Way Too Old et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé Dream-World)_

_Le chiffre 7 est sensé être mon, chiffre porte bonheur …_

Chapitre 7 : Communications téléphoniques

/En Allemagne/

Amérique portait un t-shirt noir _Death Note_ appartenant Prusse et qu'Allemagne lui avait gentiment prêté. Il sentait un peu le « déjà mit », mais Amérique s'en fichait complètement, il n'avait rien contre Prusse après tout … En y réfléchissant mieux, il avait toutes les raisons pour lui en vouloir ! Cet enfoiré lui avait pris sa veste ! Pour se venger, Amérique lui prendra son t-shirt … Oui … Ça c'était de la vengeance …

- Et donc, termina Angleterre, c'est ton grand frère qui a prit ma baguette ce matin.

- J'ai du mal à le croire … souffla Allemagne. _Mein Bruder_ est plein de chose, mais pas un voleur …

- C'est vrai pourtant ! s'exclama Amérique en tendant un morceau de papier à Allemagne. Regarde, moi j'ai la lettre ! J'ai pas été idiot au point de l'oublier à la maison …

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'enflamma Angleterre en levant le poing.

Allemagne parcourut rapidement la lettre. Il s'attarda sur quelque mot, puis sur la signature.

- C'est signé « M. », remarqua Allemagne.

- J'avais remarqué … commenta Amérique.

Allemagne regarda une nouvelle fois la lettre … Pourquoi Prusse aurait-il … Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il était partit _Gott_ sait où ce matin, mais ce n'était pas chez Angleterre. Et cette signature ne ressemblait pas du tout à Prusse, après tout, il était une personne très fière de s'appeler Prusse, même après la disparition de ses terres … Allemagne émit alors une hypothèse qui changea l'ambiance tendue de la pièce :

- Et ça ne vous ait pas passée l'idée qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un se faisant passé pour Prusse ?

Les anglophones écarquillèrent les yeux. Angleterre s'assit sur le coude du fauteuil – au grand désarroi d'Allemagne qui ne supportait pas quand les gens faisaient ça, et croisa les bras, pensant intensément. Amérique le fixait, en admirant se grands sourcils se froncer alors que des idées passaient dans la tête de l'anglais.

- Et donc on chercherait un pays commençant par « M » ? demanda Angleterre.

Allemagne plissa des yeux, et réfléchit un instant :

- Non, fit-il en secouant la tête, ce serait trop facile … Et en plus, je ne connais presque pas de nation commençant par la lettre M …

Amérique releva la tête comme un illuminé. Il était temps pour lui de prouvé qu'il pouvait aussi réfléchir et donner de bonnes idées :

- Et si c'était un humain ? demanda-t-il en serrant les poings. Peut-être qu'il y a des humains qui ont découvert notre existence et qui désirent nous voler notre immortalité où quelque chose dans le genre …

D'accord, là, il allait un peu trop loin … Mais l'idée que se soit un humain n'était pas si mauvaise …

- Tu as vu trop de film… répliqua Angleterre.

- Pas dut tout ! répondit immédiatement l'américain. Et puis ce sont mes films qui donnent naissance aux psychopathes !

- Et tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ! s'énerva Angleterre.

Amérique ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas le courage de se battre avec son ex-colon. Et par ex-colon, l'auteure entend « pays colonisateur », et pas le gros intestin …

- Allemagne, appela Angleterre, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas l'écriture de ton frère ?

Allemagne relu la lettre et secoua la tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'écriture de son frère … Pourtant, la forme des lettres lui était familière … comme ci … comme si …

- C'est quelqu'un que l'on connait. Affirma l'allemand. La calligraphie ne m'est pas inconnue.

En temps que chef de la plupart des meetings, Allemagne devait lire les demandes des nations afin d'en discuter ensemble. Cette écriture, il l'y avait déjà fait face.

- À moi non plus, dirent Angleterre et son ex-colonie à l'unisson.

Amérique plissa ses yeux bleu et fixa son prénom sur le papier … Il avait déjà vu cette manière d'incliner les lettre, mais où ? …

…

…

…

- Je sais ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il sortit de la poche de son jean un morceau de papier sur lequel il était écrit :

_Amérique,_

_ J'ai besoin que tu passes me chercher à 9h samedi pour aller à la fête foraine de Varsovie. J'ai des choses à demander à Pologne, mais je n'arrive jamais à lui parler parce qu'il ne me voit pas. N'oublie pas._

_Canada._

- C'est … dit Angleterre, la même écriture que Canada …

- Qui ? demanda Allemagne.

- C'est mon ex-colonie, je l'ai piqué à France.

Angleterre sourit à ce souvenir … Il avait une nouvelle fois dépassé France cette fois là … Enfin, c'était avant que le bouffeur de grenouille ne lui propose de l'élever ensemble … Ils ont fait de bon parents … Bien qu'ils auraient pu aider Canada à s'affirmer un peu plus … Et Amérique un peu moins …

- Et c'est mon frère ! s'exclama fièrement Amérique.

Amérique aimait beaucoup Canada, car il pouvait le protéger, et rester un héros quoi qu'il advienne.

- Donc, déclara Allemagne, si je résume, c'est ton frère qui a écrit ces lettres, en utilisant la personnalité de mon frère et en signant d'un autre nom ?

- Ça m'a l'air correct … confirma Angleterre.

Bien qu'il dise cela, Angleterre doutait un peu que Canada soit derrière tout ça. Le garçon était bien trop calme pour ça, et pourquoi utiliser la personnalité de Prusse ?

- Woah, les mecs … fit Amérique comme s'il avait lu l'esprit d'Angleterre. Pas moyen que ce soit Canada ! Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense … dit Allemagne très sérieusement, si ça se trouve, il est le diable à l'intérieur …

- Mec, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il y a pas moyen ! Il a peur des mouches ! Bon, j'avoue que quand il joue au Hockey c'est une autre histoire, mais en dehors de ça, il est inoffensif !

- J'suis d'accord avec l'autre idiot …

- Hey ! Protesta l'autre idiot.

- … Canada est l'innocence incarnée … Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours vierge.

- Ne pari pas la dessus, fit l'américain, il a été élevé par France, je te rappelle …

Allemagne se leva et déclara aller chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cette histoire … Dans le salon, Amérique continuait d'ennuyer Angleterre en appuyant continuellement avec son doigt sur la joue de son ami.

Soudain, _God Save the Queen_ raisonna dans la pièce alors que le téléphone sonnait dans la poche d'Angleterre. Il sortit l'appareil de son pantalon, regarda l'identité de son appelant. Il roula des yeux avant de raccrocher.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Amérique.

- Je suis pas d'humeur à parler avec cet idiot …

- C'était qui ? Insista l'américain.

- Pas tes oignons. Râla l'intéressé.

- _Jeez …_ Ce que tu peux être grognon Iggy !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et encore une fois, Angleterre raccrocha.

- Ça doit être sérieux si ça sonne deux fois …

- Avec cet imbécile, ce n'est jamais sérieux …

Le téléphone sonna encore, mais cette fois, Amérique le prit et décrocha sans même laisser le temps à Angleterre de grogner.

- Allo ? fit-il.

- Angleterre ! Passe-moi Allemagne immédiatement ! hurla précipitamment une voix dans le téléphone.

- Woah, du calme ! _It's America speaking …_

- Amérique ? demanda la voix, je voulais joindre Allemagne et j'essayais d'appeler Angleterre …

- _America, you bloody git, give me back my phone !_ hurla Angleterre à sa gauche.

- Allemagne est dans la cuisine, je te le passe si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe. Et t'es qui d'abord ?

- C'est Espagne ! répondit-il, passe-moi Allemagne !

- Pourquoi ?

- Romano est mort !

…

…

…

- QUOI ?! S'exclama Amérique.

/En Italie/

_Il faut … Que j'appelle … Espagne …_

Romano composa le numéro d'Espagne qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il dû attendre deux sonneries avant d'entendre la voix de l'espagnol, résonner.

- Ah, Roma, je te manque déjà ?

- Esp … agne …

- Roma ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Aide-moi … J't'en prie ..., implora Romano d'une voix sans émotion.

- Roma, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parle-moi !

La panique était clairement audible dans sa voix. Le cœur d'Espagne s'emballait dans sa poitrine. La guerre était terminée depuis longtemps, alors qu'à cette époque Romano lui demandait souvent de l'aider.

- Appelle … Allemagne … Les Italies sont … blessés … Il est … en danger… dit Romano, toujours sans émotion autre que la douleur.

- Ne bougez-pas ! Paniqua Espagne avant de se rendre compte que cette phrase était stupide. Enfin … J'arrive dans 10 minutes !

- Prusse … dit Romano, c'est pas Prusse en fait … c'est un autre … gars…

- Ne parle pas, Roma. Garde tes forces, j'arrive !

Sur ce, Espagne raccrocha et chercha le numéro d'Allemagne dans son répertoire. Il tomba directement sur le répondeur.

- _Mierda_ … jura-t-il.

Il réessaya, mais sans plus de succès.

XxXxX

- ROMANO ! ITALIE ! hurla Espagne en arrivant dans leur demeure.

Ses « Roma-sens » lui indiquaient la cuisine. Il s'y rendit sans attendre et trouva Romano allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Il était sur le ventre, et baignait dans une marre de sang.

- Romano … dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il respirait faiblement et son cœur battait à peine. Sa cuisse et son ventre saignaient, mais étant une nation, il guérirait de toute façon … Alors pourquoi Espagne pleurait-il ?

Il sentit une goutte lui tomber sur la tête et il la releva. Une autre goutte lui tomba sur la joue. Il l'essuya du bout de ses doigts et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une goutte de sang.

Tremblant, il se releva et vit Italie endormit sur la table, la main saignant abondamment, une paire de ciseaux plantée dedans. Il fit un pas en arrière et sortit son téléphone, tentant encore une fois de joindre Allemagne. Ne répondant pas, il composa le numéro de Prusse. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur « appeler », il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Romano.

_ « Prusse … C'est pas Prusse en fait … c'est un autre … gars… »_

Cela signifiait-il que quelqu'un avait prit la place de Prusse ? Ne voulant rien tenté d'imprudent, il appela France à la place.

- Oui, allo ? répondit France immédiatement.

- France ! Romano est blessé, il m'a demandé de prévenir Allemagne, mais il ne répond pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Calme-toi … Grand frère France va t'aider … répondit-il d'un calme étonnant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Les emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Les ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Romano qui …

- Italie a une paire de ciseaux plantée dans la main … Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Allemagne ne répond pas …

- Angleterre est partit en Allemagne tu peux toujours essayer de …

Espagne raccrocha immédiatement et chercha « Gros Sourcils » dans son répertoire.

_Biiiip … Biiiip …_

Ouf, ça sonnait …

_Biiiip … Vous êtes sur la messagerie des Royaumes Unis de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre actuellem-._

Espagne raccrocha. Et réessaya …

_Biiiip … Vous êtes sur la messagerie des Roy_-

Qu'une sonnerie, ce qui signifiait qu'Angleterre faisait exprès d'ignorer ses appels. Il réessaya.

_Biiiip …_

- Allo ?

- Angleterre ! Passe-moi Allemagne immédiatement !

- Woah, du calme ! _It's America speaking …_

XxXxX

… Gros blanc parce que l'auteure ne sait pas comment elle devrait changer de scène …

XxXxX

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Amérique à l'annonce de la mort de Romano.

- J'suis … pas mort … Espagne … dit la voix de Romano derrière Espagne.

- C'est Romano ? demanda Amérique, il va bien ? On dirait qu'il est en train de s'en prendre plein le c-

- Amérique ! Il est blessé ! Passe-moi Allemagne !

- Je mets sur haut parleurs … Voilà, je l'appelle … Allemagne ! Vient deux minutes !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Angleterre.

- Les Italies sont blessés. Répondit la voix d'Espagne.

- Sérieux ?

- Non, Sourcils, je dis ça juste pour me foutre de ta gueule ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai.

- Tu sais que je pourrais raccrocher pas vrai ? Rétorqua l'anglais.

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? demanda Allemagne en entrant dans la pièce avec un gâteau à la pomme sur un plateau d'argent.

- Allemagne ! cria Espagne, Italie est blessé ! Romano perd beaucoup de sang !

_Clang_, fit le plateau en s'écrasant sur le sol.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

_A.N/ Lol …_

_Bon, j'ai un peu (voir beaucoup) perdu intérêt dans cette fic … Je crois que j'ai besoin de motivation … Je pense quand même à l'arrêté, ce qui signifie que je pourrais le faire du jour au lendemain s'il l'on ne me motive pas …_

_Ceci dit, un petit review ?_


End file.
